El aroma correcto
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Nuestro dientes de sable favorito descubre que ese anhelado aroma tan buscado viene, muchas veces, en el empaque menos esperado. DiegoxOC.Slash no menores de 18 años ni homofobicos .
1. Capítulo I

**Título: El aroma correcto**

**Autor: Lady chibineko **

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de películas de Ice Age son propiedad exclusiva de Blue Sky Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico (en este caso más bien seria tigre-tigre xD, por lo que también es medio zoofilico); si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Incluye las películas de la primera a la tercera.

**Anuncio:** Seeeeeh... Diego con el personaje creado por mi ¡Conozcan a su media naranja felina!. En fin, Diego es mi personaje favorito de The Ice Age y por lo tanto lo meto al fandom que mi alocada mente crea porque le da la gana. Disfruten! Le dedico este fic a todos los gatos que he tenido, que aún tengo y que vendrán a mi vida. En especial al pequeño Dieguito, al cual le prometí un hogar y me lo arrebataron antes de poder llevarlo a casa. Te extraño cosita peluda y renegona u.u espero que estés bien ahora en el cielo de los gatos. En fin, disfruten por favor.

Y ahora al fic...

**Capítulo I**

Diego se estiró un poco sin salir de la sombra del árbol bajo el cual descansaba mientras observaba a Morita jugar con Sid, Crash y Eddie; en tanto que Manny y Ellie se relajaban un rato un poco más alejados a la orilla de un riachuelo de esa gran aventura que ambos llevaban juntos luego de haber formado una familia. El enorme gato suspiró al pensar en esa palabra, familia y es que le daba un poco de nostalgia por algo que hacia mucho tiempo había perdido al separarse de sus padres y que tal vez nunca volvería a encontrar.

Si bien era cierto que tenia la dicha de pertenecer a la más singular y sin duda alguna la mejor de las manadas en el mundo, la cual era a su vez una muy singular gran familia; la verdad era que el tigre dientes de sable deseaba una familia propia, como la que el mamut tenía o la que incluso Sid proclamaba tener cada vez que mencionaba a sus hijos adoptivos Eggbert, Yoko y Shelly una y otra vez sin parar, preguntando que tan grandes estarían en aquel momento y sin lo extrañarían y aunque Diego no pensaba decirlo nunca en voz alta, en especial a Sid, estaba seguro de que esas tres enormes lagartijas y su igualmente enorme madre si extrañaban a ese perezoso cabeza hueca de su amigo.

Y al pensar en aquello se deprimió un poco. Él no tenía, después de todo, a nadie que lo extrañase de esa forma como lo tenían Sid en esa peculiar familia a la distancia o Manny, quien de manera más mundana tenía junto a él a su adorada Ellie a quien amaba y que a su vez lo amaba como cualquier pareja de enamorados se ama y también contaban con Morita, esa pequeña pilla que le ponía al pobre mamut los pelos de punta, pero que una y otra vez le sacaba sonrisas y sacadas de pecho del orgullo que le daba.

Así es, Diego deseaba una familia propia, pero por alguna razón no lograba iniciar una ¡Y no porque no lo hubiese intentado!. Ese definitivamente no era el problema, porque lo habia intentado hacía tan solo una temporada, cuando un par de lindas dientes de sable, María y Rosaura, habían ido al valle. Diego, como el macho galante que siempre había sido, les llevo regalos, les mostró el porte de macho adulto y sano que tenía y todas las otras lides del cortejo entre dientes de sable que se tenían que llevar a cabo se dieron, o por lo menos casi todas porque al final algo faltó, algo que para todo dientes de sable era crucial: ninguna de esas lindas hembras tenía el aroma adecuado para hacer click con Diego, ninguna soltaba al aire las feromonas correctas para hacer que al macho en cuestión se le agitaran los instintos en busca de reclamar derecho de propiedad y sentar las bases para formar una familia llena que cachorritos que lo llamaran papá. No, a pesar de todo, ninguna fue la adecuada, y Diego solo miró cabizbajo el correr del agua del riachuelo cercano a la guarida el día que ambas se marcharon en buscar de algún otro macho con el cual tener algo más de suerte.

- "Tranquilo Diego, estoy segura de que tu pareja esta allí en algún lugar y que sin importar que, ambos se encontraran cuando llegue el momento adecuado."- lo animó Ellie en ese momento, colocando una trompa amiga sobre su lomo- "Sino míranos a Manny y a mi, yo que toda mi vida busqué a la zarigüeya macho perfecta y terminé junto a un mamut lleno de defectos."

Eso sin lugar a duda arrancó una sonrisa de Diego en aquellos momentos, así como lo volvía a hacer en el presente. Se levantó y desperezó mientras veía a Crash y Eddie aplastar a Sid contra el suelo y a Morita llenar al pobre perezoso de barro. Sid terminó viéndose tan ridículo como de costumbre y Diego tan solo negó desde su sitio de espectador.

- "Muy bien, se acabó el descanso. Hora de ir a buscar el almuerzo, dientes de sable holgazán."- se dijo a si mismo el enorme gato antes de salir de manera pausada del recinto, dar un estirón a sus músculos en general y luego lanzarse a la carrera hasta su punto de caza, el cual estaba fuera del valle puesto que la sola idea de que Morita lo viese cazando y pusiese cara de pena al ver a su tío Diego comiendo a otros animales hacia al pobre gato sentirse enfermo (al igual que al padre de la criatura, Manny le había pedido especialmente a Diego que mantuviese a Morita lejos de matanzas a otras criaturas). El solo pensar en la mamutsita con la carita llena de lagrimas por su culpa le hacía sin duda alguna, desear patearse la cola a si mismo.

Ya varios kilómetros alejado del valle, Diego divisó una pequeña panda de mamíferos pequeños, con uno sería suficiente para llenarle la panza. Se puso en posición de acecho, dio un paso... y un ruido a su derecha llamó su atención. Divisó con cuidado pero nada apareció en su campo de visión, además de que ningún ruido alertó a sus presas. Bien.

Volvió su atención hacia los mamíferos pequeños y eligió a uno con antelación. Se preparó, comprimió el cuerpo, tensó los músculos, avanzó con el vientre pegado al suelo hasta que estuvo apenas a unos pasos de distancia de su futura cena. Sacó las garras tanto traseras como delanteras, preparó las patas y finalmente saltó. Un par de minutos después ya tenía la cena en el hocico y se dirigía ufano de regreso al valle. Aún cuando tuviese que esconderse de Morita para evitar que la niña lo viese, prefería comer en casa, lo hacía sentirse... seguro.

Siguió su camino con tranquilidad, aunque no podía dejar de mirar a los lados pues tenia el extraño presentimiento de que algo tenía puestos los ojos sobre él, su instinto se lo decía, pero no lograba divisar nada raro.

Bueno, eso no importaba ya que casi estaba en su guarida. Hacia unos momentos había llegado al valle y como acostumbraba, transitaba el camino libre de crías para evitar traumatismos y gritos infantiles, unos metros más e iniciaría el festín.

Y fue cuando terminaba de pensar en la palabra 'festín' que se reprendió a si mismo por no estar atento a sus instintos, porque de pronto algo lo atacó y eso que lo atacó trató de quitarle su presa. Por supuesto que siendo Diego el tigre dientes de sable que era, pues no se dejó. Lanzó un rugido lleno de furia y soltando momentáneamente su próxima cena ataco a quien iba terminar siendo su próxima víctima.

Un movimiento preciso y ya tenia contra el suelo a... a...

¿Era acaso otro dientes de sable lo que estaba atrapado bajo su peso?... Si, lo era, era un macho un poco más pequeño que él y el cual en aquellos momentos le mandaba una mirada que si las miradas mataran, Diego ya hubiese caido bien muerto por lo menos una docena de veces. ¡Cuando era Diego quien debería de mirar con todo el desdén del mundo a ese pequeño ladrón!, pero había algo, un no sé que, que tenia a Diego simplemente mirando alelado a su nueva presa.

- "¡Diego! ¡¿Pasó algo?."- llegó de pronto la voz de Manny, quien al escuchar el rugido del tigre había dejado todo lo que hacia de momento para ir en ayuda de su amigo, al igual que el resto de la manada.

Aquello no fue bueno, Diego se distrajo y el otro dientes de sable aprovechó dicha distracción para moverse lo suficiente para liberar una pata delantera y lanzar un zarpazo que para esquivar, Diego se vio obligado a moverse liberando al otro tigre que en un tris tras se hizo de la olvidada cena de Diego y salió corriendo del lugar como si lo persiguiese su peor pesadilla.

- "Diego ¿ese era otro tigre?."- preguntó Ellie quien preocupada trataba de evitar que Morita se siguiese acercando.

- "¿Que?... Mmm, si, si lo era."- contestó Diego algo desconcentrado y es que lo que acababa de suceder no le cuadraba para nada.

- "¿Te lastimo?."- preguntó Sid muy preocupado.

- "¿Lastimarme? Claro que no."- respondió furioso el tigre local- "Pero se llevo mi cena... ¡Me robó!."

- "En ese caso el lastimado era el otro tigre."- y para reafirmar sus palabras Sid señaló una de las patas traseras de Diego, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, así como diferentes zonas marcadas del suelo.

- "Esto no me gusta nada."- Manny opinó preocupado- "Un dientes de sable herido puede ser más peligroso que uno sano. Puede tratar de atacar a las crias por hambre."

Diego gruñó de pronto.

- "Demonios."- comentó antes de emprender la marcha tras el rastro de aquel sujeto y trás de él fueron Sid y Manny, así como Ellie sin mediar palabra alguna.

- "Morita, quédate con tus tíos Crash y Eddie."- ordenó Manny cuando se perdía ya de la vista de su hija quien miró a las dos zarigüeyas que se habían posicionado sobre su lomo con preocupación. Los tres se miraron y esbozaron un gesto de decisión antes de seguir al resto. Le dijeron que se quedara junto a ellos, pero su padre no especificó donde, y como iban las cosas no iban a devolverla si la descubrían a, quizás, medio camino.

Diego llevaba ya un buen rato siguiendo el rastro y a cada paso se alarmaba más, pues la cantidad de sangre en el rastro aumentaba también a cada paso. Ese tigre se estaba desangrando, tanto que comenzaba a dudar que fuese un peligro para otros. No se puede ser un peligro para nadie si se esta muerto.

Hacia un buen trecho que había pasado su punto de caza y si la memoria no le fallaba pronto llegarían a un grupo de cuevas en las faldas de una gran montaña, probablemente el tigre herido se dirigía hacia aquel lugar.

- "¿Falta mucho para llegar?."- interrumpió de pronto una voz infantil la marcha y tanto Manny como Ellie voltearon con el corazón casi saliéndose de sus pechos.

- "¡Morita!."- casi rugió el preocupado padre- "¡Te dije que te quedaras con tus tíos!."

- "Pero si estoy con ellos."- replicó la niña algo acojonada por la repentina furia de su padre.

- "Es cierto."- replicó Crash.

- "Estamos aquí con ella."- intervino Eddie.

Ellie negó con desesperación mientras que Manny se frotaba con la trompa el entrecejo pues un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con iniciar.

- "Pero en casa."- replicó el pobre padre de la criatura.

- "No dijiste eso."- se defendió la niña.

- "Ay hija."- Ellie fue a envolverla en un protector abrazo de trompa, tras lo cual buscó con la mirada a su marido.

- "Ya que... pero no te separes de nosotros."- indicó finalmente el igualmente preocupado mamut mientras franqueaba el otro lado de la niña, que ahora iba protegida por un padre a cada lado.

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que de pronto unos peñascos más abajo de donde se encontraba la singular manada, Sid divisó una figura que se movía lentamente entre las piedras, casi como arrastrándose, lo cual confirmó las sospechas de Diego. Ese tigre no daba para más.

Sin embargo el felino herido parecía tener un destino fijo, pues aunque deteniéndose a cada instante y hasta arrastrándose, éste seguía su camino con la robada presa bien aferrada entre las fauces y perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre a cada paso.

- "Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que lo seguimos."- comentó Sid mirando curioso al otro animal.

- "Parece que no."- confirmó Diego empezando el descenso para alcanzar al otro, aunque de manera más lenta para evitar un altercado.

Sin embargo el otro tigre no fue muy lejos, sino que al llegar a la primera cueva por fin se sentó, alzó una pata y sacando las garras rasguñó la entrada y luego de eso por fin se permitió soltar la presa y respirar, dejando notar que hasta la respiración se le hacia pesada y dolorosa.

Y entonces sucedió lo que ninguno de los espectadores pensó que ocurriría. Un par de naricitas asomaron al tiempo que el dientes de sable suavizaba la mirada antes de, con gran esfuerzo, partir la presa robada en trozos y dejarlos en el suelo, separando apenas una parte pequeña (una pata) y dejando el resto a los dos cachorros que salían de la cueva mientras éste entraba muy despacio.

Los cachorritos, que a la distancia se podían notar una hembrita que rengueaba de las patitas traseras y un machito algo temeroso que lo olfateaba todo, por fin cogieron cada uno una porción y le metieron el diente al alimento con tal hambre y desesperación que más de uno de los observadores sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Estaban sin palabras, tratando de decidir que hacer cuando el tigre macho salió de nuevo, llevando con suavidad, cargado del cogote a un pequeño cachorrito de días de nacido, de esos que no sobreviven sin una madre que le brindase leche, pero no había madre alguna ni mucho menos leche alrededor. Sin embargo el macho joven simplemente se acomodó junto a la porción que dejase antes y dándole la espalda al grupo de cuya presencia no estaba enterado, acomodó al cachorrillo entre sus patas, mordió un pedazo de carne de la pata que se había guardado y con paciencia inusual en un tigre, comenzó a masticar dicho pedazo de carne una y otra vez, tras lo cual sacó una garra, le abrió el hociquito al bebé y le pasó el alimento ya procesado al pequeño cachorro, el cual para sorpresa de Sid que lleno de curiosidad se había ido acercando de aquella manera tan descuidada suya, había aceptado la comida y se había tragado el pequeño bocado ofrecido.

- "¡Wow!, no sabía que se podía alimentar así a un bebé de dientes de sable... ¿donde lo aprendiste? ¿Sirve para otros bebés?."- preguntó el perezoso gigante con aquella actitud amigable e infantil que siempre mostraba.

Aunque por supuesto, el dientes de sable herido no se sintió muy feliz al verse de pronto él y su pequeña manada rodeados, sino que ansioso y asustado se colocó al frente del pequeño cachorro más indefenso mientras ordenaba a los otros dos colocarse también tras de él en tanto que mostraba amenazante los dientes a los 'enemigos'.

En cuanto a los cachorritos restantes, la hembrita rengueante fue directamente tras del adulto que la protegía y más de uno pudo distinguir en su apurado aunque lento andar que tenía una enorme herida apenas cicatrizada en los cuartos traseros. Un cachorro que apenas y podía moverse de lo pequeño que era, otra con esa clase de herida. Diego comenzaba a imaginar como pudieron llegar a las patas de un macho joven sin una hembra al lado... ¿Y el otro cachorro?, este se había ¿perdido?. El chiquillo en efecto parecía no saber donde estaba, había perdido el norte y olfateaba con frenesí todo alrededor aunque en lugar de ir con su pequeña manada en realidad se alejaba de esta, tanto que llego a chocar con Ellie a quien olfateó y luego puso una cara de susto que daba pena.

- "¡Fernando!."- chilló el tigre herido sin saber bien que hacer.

En tanto la mamut, siguiendo sus instintos maternales, alzó la trompa y acarició la cabecita del cachorro... y se dió cuenta.

- "Manny... creo que no puede ver."- comentó cuando el chiquillo alzó la mirada y mostró los ojos sin vida.

- "No... no le hagan daño."- suplicó entonces el tigre herido- "Siento haber robado, pero no he tenido para darles de comer en días. Por piedad, es solo un niño."- dijo con voz casi desfallecida.

- "Mamá Daniel..."- susurró la cachorra con temor desde la protección que le ofrecía el tigre.

- "Tranquila Helena... todo estará bien."

Ellie acarició al niño con la trompa, este la olfateó aún asustado. Ella lo alzó con gentileza y dando dos pasos al frente lo depositó junto al macho herido, quien rápidamente lo atrajo en un protector abrazo entre sus patas, donde por fin el cachorro pareció tranquilizarse.

- "¿Que les paso?."- preguntó el perezoso tan curioso como siempre, más el joven macho solo bajó la mirada demostrando su negativa a contestar.

- "Son rechazados."- sin embargo contestó Diego, que como dientes de sable conocía el manejo de una manada de su propia especie.

- "¿Rechazados?."- preguntó Manny mientras observaba al tigre herido relajarse un poco y sentarse rodeado de sus cachorros, por completo negado a hablar.

- "Es como funcionan las cosas entre los de mi especie, o por lo menos con la mayoría. Cuando un cachorro macho sufre de una imposibilidad para ser un buen cazador es dejado fuera de la manada."- comentó señalando al cachorro ciego- "Cuando la madre no tiene los medios o la experiencia para lograr que sus cachorros sobrevivan, como no tener por ejemplo la suficiente leche, por lo general también los abandonan. Cuando una hembra sufre algún accidente que la imposibilita como reproductora también es rechazada. Y por sobre todo, cuando un macho nuevo se transforma en el alfa de una manada, por lo general se deshace de los cachorros que aún tengan las hembras a su cuidado que sean del macho anterior. En su mayoría de veces los atacan dejándoles heridas con las que un cachorro no sobreviviría."- finalizó Diego mirando a la cachorrita que ahora se escondía con más énfasis tras su protector.

Demás esta decir que durante la explicación del dientes de sable más de uno tembló de horror e indignación, pero la más afectada fue Morita, quien hasta había comenzado a llorar.

- "Tío... tú ¿también harías eso? ¿Botarías bebés?."- preguntó en medio de hipidos asustados.

El tigre, que no había reparado en la presencia de su sobrina momentos antes, se acercó a ella presuroso para tratar de calmarla.

- "¡Ey mocosa! dije la mayoría, tú sabes que yo no soy la mayoría. Yo jamás haría eso."

Manny agradeció a su amigo con un gesto, la verdad era que quería proteger a Morita de todo y de todos, pero también era verdad que el mundo no era perfecto y la niña tendría que aprender de a poco eso. Por fin como líder de su pequeña y disfuncional manada familiar, se adelantó al tigre que aún permanecía en silencio, pero que respiraba con mayor dificultad a cada instante.

- "Mira ¿Daniel me pareció que te llamaban?."- efectivamente el macho alzó la vista, si era el nombre correcto- "No tengo la costumbre de dejar cachorros morir de hambre si puedo evitarlo y tu no te ves en condiciones de alimentarlos. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros siempre y cuando no te comas a ninguno de mi manada."

El tigre miró de reojo al mamut aún sin decir palabra. Fue la cachorrita quien protegida tras las patas delanteras de su guardián increpó con energía.

- "¡Mamá no come otros animales, solo pescado!. No acuses a mamá de hacer cosas que no hace."- gruñó la gatita molesta.

- "Helena..."- reprendió con suavidad el tigre.

- "¿En serio?."- preguntó Sid entre admirado y pensativo- "Pero no hay peces cerca para pescar ¿Que has comido entonces?."

Manny posó entonces por fin sus ojos en el animal con detenimiento; estaba además de herido, escuálido. Era mejor actuar rápido.

- "Perfecto, entonces todos a casa."- ordenó en aquel tono casual que siempre usaba y que lograba que los de alrededor hiciesen lo que les ordenaba sin chistar. Aunque solo para asegurarse estiró la trompa y tomó con delicadeza al cachorro bebé que descansaba tras el tigre herido.

- "¡Ey mamut! ¡¿Que crees que haces?."- increpó asustado el joven tigre.

- "Tranquilo."- contestó Sid tan dulce como siempre mientras le daba un abrazo al preocupado y ahora sorprendido padre- "Manny es un papá muy delicado para llevar bebés ¡Llevo a Bodoque todo el camino después de todo! y eso sin contar a Morita. Tu cachorro no tendrá ni un rasponcito."

- "¿Bodoque?."- preguntó el macho entre confundido y aún preocupado.

- "Ah, un cachorro humano que devolvimos a su familia hace unos años. ¡Fue cuando Manny, Diego y yo nos conocimos! ¿Verdad chicos?."- el perezoso anuncio un tanto risueño.

- "¿Un cachorro humano?."- se preguntó el tigre justo antes de que otra palabra entrase en su cabeza y le hiciese abrir los ojos con sorpresa. No... no podía ser, había escuchado mal. Estaba seguro.

- "Sid, ya cállate."- respondió el mamut antes de dirigirse al nuevo tigre con preocupación dibujada en la mirada, pues la sangre seguía fresca en su pelaje y de a pocos aumentaba- "Mira, Diego cazará para tu familia hasta que te mejores, así que tu tranquilo ¿de acuerdo?... Ellie."

- "Ya voy."- respondió la mamut madre mientras tomaba con delicadeza al otro cachorrito macho en su trompa una vez más, tras lo cual lo arrulló un poquito para tranquilizarlo- "Tranquilo chiquito, iremos a un lugar seguro para que estés con tu familia."

El cachorrito, quien movió las orejitas al escuchar aquello, se acurrucó como pudo en la trompa de la mamut y se abrazó con toda la fuerza de sus patitas, sin embargo Ellie hizo un movimiento y depositó al cachorro en su lomo, lugar al cual sus hermanos zarigueya subieron rápidamente colocándose así uno a cada lado del niño.

- "Ya lo tenemos hermanita, cuidaremos que este bien."- anunció Eddie al tiempo que la mamut iniciaba también su marcha tras Manny, quien ya había empezado a andar.

Diego por su parte le dio una mirada al otro tigre y a la cachorra antes de suspirar, dar media vuelta y tomar la delantera junto a Manny.

- "Por lo menos me hubieses consultado antes de ofrecerme como proveedor de esa manada."- reclamó el tigre dándole miradas de reojo al otro que, instado por Sid, por fin se ponía a andar junto a su cachorra, al perezoso y a Morita quien de pronto hablaba muy animada con la tigresita.

- "¿Por que? ¿No puedes?."- preguntó el mamut picando un poco el orgullo del dientes de sable- "Seguro que tanto tiempo cazando para ti solo te ha afectado el instinto de cazador... o es tal vez que no puedes con presas más grandes ya, siento no haber preguntado antes."

Diego resopló.

- "Mis instintos y capacidades de caza están perfectamente ¡Gracias!. Hmph, ¡No digas idioteces!."

- "¿Entonces de que te quejas?."

El tigre volvió a gruñir despacito, dándole una nueva mirada al otro tigre, el cual respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad y si a Diego no le fallaba la vista, y ciertamente no era asi, su nariz estaba comenzando a palidecer. No era una buena señal.

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo que inició la conversación entre Manny y Diego, otra también comenzaba.

- "Hola."- saludó la mamutsita a los tigres que andaban por sus propias patas, curiosa por saber un poco más.

El adulto la miró pero no hizo más y suspiró con esfuerzo continuando su camino, el simple hecho de caminar era bastante.

- "Hola."- contestó sin embargo la cachorra.

- "Me llamo Morita y esos de allí son mis papás y mis tíos."

- "Yo soy Helena. Él es mi mamá Daniel y los otros mis hermanos."- contestó a su vez la cachorra luego de dar una mirada al frente.

Morita sonrió, le gustaba esta chica. Parecía una posible futura amiga, cosa que no tenía en gran número... por lo menos no de su 'edad'.

- "Eres la única niña. Yo también lo soy... a veces es un poco aburrido, aunque con mis tíos Crash y Eddie hago cosas divertidas, pero luego terminamos castigados."

Helena asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo, más de pronto paró y se sentó de una en el suelo.

"¿Helena?."- preguntó Daniel junto a ella- "¿Te duele?."- interrogó mientras que con una pata acariciaba despacio la herida de la niña.

- "Solo un poquito, ya pasa."

Morita, quien seguía al lado de estos preguntó entonces.

- "¿Quieres subir a mi lomo? Soy una mamut."- dijo con orgullo mientras hinchaba su pecho infantil- "Puedo llevarte."

- "¿En serio?."- preguntó Helena y la otra niña asintió segurísima. La tigresita aceptó y pronto Sid la ayudaba a subir, tras lo cual Morita reemprendió el camino, conversando animadamente con su desde ya nueva amiga.

- "Ah, los niños... hacen amistades súper rápido. Genial ¿eh?.!- comentó el perezoso dándole un golpecito amigable en el lomo al tigre antes de reiniciar su marcha, más el tigre no se movió sino que se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar, respirando con dificultad.

- "Oye, amigo ¿te sientes malito?."- inquirió Sid volviendo sobre sus pasos para pararse frente al tigre, justo antes de que este le diese una mirada vidriosa y tras un leve tambaleo cayese de costado.

- "¡MANNY!."- gritó Sid por completo asustado, haciendo que todos los que estaban bastante adelantados volviesen sobre sus pasos.

Todos rodearon al tigre y Diego, adelantándose puso una pata sobre la nariz del caido. Ni siquiera estaba caliente, estaba hirviendo.

- "Vuela en fiebre."- expresó preocupado.

- "Rayos."- fue todo lo que contestó Manny mientras observaba al grupo. Ellie y Morita (insértese aquí orgullo por su hija) tenían los lomos ocupados, solo Sid y Diego tenían las patas libres... sumó 1+1 y asintiendo para si mismo decidió poner en acción su idea. Pronto un sorprendido Diego tenía al cachorrito bebé entre sus fauces- "Tú lo llevas."- ordenó Manny mientras, con delicadeza, alzaba al tigre inconsciente y lo ponía sobre su lomo para después hacer lo mismo con el perezoso- "No dejes que se caiga, iremos a paso rápido."- volvió a ordenar el mamut, esta vez dirigiéndose al perezoso quien asintió enseguida- "Morita, trata de mantenernos el paso hija, es importante."- pidió antes de dar media vuelta y reanudar la marcha.

Por su lado Diego recién salió de su sorpresa y empezó a seguir nervioso a la manada, no solo por tener a un bebé dientes de sable cogido del cogote entre sus dientes, sino porque el aroma que envolvía al bebé, el cual pertenecía al joven herido, estaba causando estragos en todo su ser, solo que no podía definir la razón, pero le traía recuerdos de algo tan lejano que no recordaba, sensaciones que no sabía que estaban allí porque nunca las había sentido y no las entendía... y había algo más... era como que aquel aroma le decía algo pero no entendía el mensaje, excepto que ese algo le faltaba y lo enloquecía no saber que.

Pero no era momento para dichos pensamientos. La meta era llegar a casa y buscar como atender al joven macho, ya después habría tiempo para buscar respuestas, si es que en realidad había algo que contestar.

El tigre de la manada apresuró la marcha llevando con cuidado su pequeña, preciada y por ahora dormida carga. Nunca había sentido algo igual.

**Fin del primer chapter**

**Notas de autor:**

Hi people!... ya se, comenzando un nuevo fic cuando tengo tantos pendientes... pero es que quería poner el primer chapter antes de la película 4 que estrena en un mes. Cuestiones de chibi siendo chibi en todo su estúpido orgullo... ya luego seguiré con lo que me falta, no me maten =T.T=.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y para que lo sepan... el chapter 2 esta escrito en papel, solo falta pasarlo, así que de que hay continuación pues la hay.

Un kiss a tods y gracias por leer!

Un besito con mucho miaulove gatuno.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: El aroma correcto**

**Autor: Lady chibineko **

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de películas de Ice Age son propiedad exclusiva de Blue Sky Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencias**: Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico (en este caso más bien seria tigre-tigre xD, por lo que también es medio zoofílico); si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Incluye las películas de la primera a la tercera.

Y ahora al fic, enjoy the chapter.

**Capítulo II**

Se sentía cansado, abrir los ojos costaba demasiado; sin embargo algo en su mente lo obligaba a abrirlos y ver alrededor, había algo que necesitaba hacer, algo que tenía que chequear.

- "¿Mamá Daniel?."- una voz lo llamó como guiándolo al mundo real... una voz infantil... ¿Helena?. ¡Los niños!.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos y para su tranquilidad, sus tres cachorros estaban a la vista. Helena a un costado suyo, Fernando tras su lomo y el pequeño bebé entre sus patas delanteras... gorjeando. El pequeñito tenía hambre pero él no tenía nada para darle.

Un ruido al lado donde se encontraba Helena lo hizo voltear, aunque con dificultad. Era la cachorra de mamut. Fernando se escondió hasta hacerse casi invisible.

-"¡YAY! ¡Tú mamá Daniel ya despertó Helena!."- dijo sin embargo la niña con júbilo a su amiga, la cual a diferencia del machito no solo no se escondió sino que alzó una patita y la chocó con la trompa de la mamutsita en señal de triunfo.

- "¿Verdad que es genial?... tú mamá sabe mucho de curaciones."- felicitó la niña emocionadísima a Morita (bueno, en realidad a Ellie) haciendo que la mamutsita sacase pecho de orgullo ante lo dicho.

- "Si. Como mis tíos Eddie y Crash se lastiman haciendo 'cosas extremas' a veces, tiene práctica."- explicó la niña y y volteó presurosa- "Le voy a decir a mis papás y tíos, nos vemos."

Daniel se quedó observando a su cachorra, era la primera vez que la veía tan desenvuelta. Trató entonces de acomodarse un poco pero el dolor le impidió tener un movimiento fluido de su propio cuerpo. Se observó entonces la herida, estaba cubierta de algún barro de olor extraño con hojas encima... acercó el hocico pensando en sacarse aquello; tomó entre sus dientes la primera hoja.

- "Yo de ti no haría eso, no te lo puedes quitar si quieres que tus heridas cicatricen."

El tigre herido se detuvo como si lo hubiesen congelado. Esa voz...

Un enorme pescado cayó a la altura de sus patas delanteras y aunque en ningún momento estuvo cerca de caerle al tigresito bebé, Daniel le envió a Diego una mirada cargada de molestia que hizo al tigre proveedor sentirse un tanto incómodo, sensación que se acrecentó aún más cuando los otros dos cachorros se escondieron atemorizados tras de su protector ¿Que le pasaba a esa manada? ¡Encima que se esforzaba en traerles el sustento!

- "Cómanlo antes de que huela, no quiero mi cueva con olor a pescado descompuesto."- gruñó Diego antes de salir del lugar echando humo por las orejas mientras murmuraba algo sobre dientes de sable locos.

Ni bien el tigre más grande abandonó la cueva los cachorritos, bastante hambrientos, salieron de detrás de su 'madre' a echarle diente al almuerzo y aunque Daniel se estaba hambriento, señal de su mejoría dicho sea de paso, se enfocó primero en la alimentación del bebé que se movía apenas entre sus patas, algo preocupado sobre todo al no saber cuánto tiempo durmió.

- "En serio creo que lo que haces alimentando a ese bebé es increíble. Ya dime donde lo aprendiste."- llegó de pronto la voz del perezoso a interrumpir a los comensales, aunque esta vez Helena no se movió y Daniel no reaccionó como la última vez, tan solo el pequeño Fernando buscó esconderse tras su protector de nuevo- "¿Molesto?."- preguntó el recién llegado con voz soñadora mientras se echaba de panza junto al tigre adulto para ver mejor el accionar de la 'madre sustituta'.

Daniel evaluó la situación por un momento antes de contestar con un escueto 'No' y continuar con su tarea de alimentar al bebe, Helena continuó comiendo y Fernando, al no presentir peligro en las acciones de Daniel, volvió a acercarse hasta el pescado, al cual le robó otro bocadito.

- "¡Qué delicado eres con el bebé!."- comentó Sid maravillado y se atrevió a hacerle cosquillas en una patita al bebé con una de sus garras y Daniel medio sonrió- "Se nota que lo quieres mucho, me alegro que lo encontraras. Creo que todos merecemos tener a alguien que luche por nosotros."

El bebé al parecer se llenó y no quiso aceptar más alimento, Daniel procedió a acomodarlo para sacarle el aire antes de lamerlo para limpiarlo y arrullarlo para que duerma.

- "Eres un poco extraño."- le comentó el tigre al perezoso sin doble intención en la voz, solo por decirlo.

Y por supuesto Sid no lo tomó a mal en lo absoluto.

- "Si, ya se. Me lo han dicho antes, sobre todo Manny y Diego. Ellos son mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo ¿sabes?."- comentó todo risueño mientras se daba el gusto de volver a hacer cosquillas en la patita al bebé solo porque si, y que este estaba casi dormido.

- "Un mamut y un dientes de sable mejores amigos de un perezoso... supongo que ya lo he visto todo entonces."- opinó Daniel mientras le daba un vistazo a lo poco que quedaba del pescado, por no decir ya que era nada. Y él que aún tenía hambre, pero sus cachorros eran primero.

Sid por su lado se puso todo mimoso y mientras volteaba en el suelo sobre su espalda y veía al enorme gato en forma juguetona, proclamó:

- "No creo, te falta mucho por ver y conocer... ¡Como a mis hijos adoptivos! ¿A que no sabes? ¡Yo también fui madre!. Fue cuando encontré tres huevos y los hice mis hijos, se llaman Yoko, Eggbert y Shelly y son una monadita de reptiles."

- "¿Reptiles? ¿Y donde están? ¿Los tienes contigo?."- preguntó el tigre más que nada por no pensar en comida... hablar le hacía olvidar que moría de hambre y que no había comido nada pues sus niños ya lamian las espinas de lo que antes fue el almuerzo.

- "Oh, no."- exclamó el perezoso con una sonrisa- "No cabrían conmigo, son mucho más grandes que Manny para este momento. Regresaron con su verdadera madre, Momma que es amiga mía por cierto. Viven en un mundo subterráneo lleno de reptiles que son varias veces más grandes que Manny, otros que vuelas y otros que son más rápidos que Diego. En realidad mis niños son reptiles carnívoros gigantes, pero si les quitas ese pequeño detallito, son los niños maaaaas tiernos del mundo."- terminó de decir el perezoso mientras pestañeaba coqueto a los tres tigres que lo miraban boquiabiertos (bueno, en realidad Fernando no lo miraba, pero se entiende que estaba sorprendido).

- "¿Y pueden venir a comernos?."- preguntó la pequeña Helena con la voz en un hilo.

- "No creo. La entrada a su mundo se selló hace años... en realidad fue justo el día que nació Morita. Además yo les enseñé a no comernos ni a mí ni al resto de la manada, así que aunque vengan de visita, si les explico que son parte del grupo no sucede nada." terminó su explicación el perezoso como siempre, con un gesto dulce y cómico a la vez.

Aunque esa aseveración pareció tranquilizar a los más pequeños, no lo hizo con el adulto quien se preguntaba a si mismo ¿donde rayos había ido a parar?... aunque sin lugar a dudas se sentía más seguro allí con sus niños de lo que nunca se había sentido antes.

Un ruidito interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos, un sonido hecho por su mismo estómago traicionero.

- "¡Uy! alguien tiene hambre."- Sid señaló juguetón- "Como que necesitarás otro pescado porque ese ya se acabo... Hmm, le diré a Diego para que te traiga otro, después de todo estuviste todo un día sin comer... necesitas alimentarte."-

- "No es necesario, no quiero molestarlo."- gruñó el tigre ante lo dicho, mientras se acomodaba con algo de dificultad para dormir. Moriría de hambre antes de pedirle nada a ese sujeto malhumorado y es que la antipatía entre ellos parecía natural... y pensar que antes. No, mejor olvidarlo. ¿Así que solo un día? Eso lo tranquilizaba.

- "Nah, Diego es muy buen cazador y pescador. No creo que le tome mucho, además no te fíes de su cara de malgenio pues la verdad es que es un cachorrote grandote nada más ¡Puro corazón! Te lo digo yo que soy su amigo, luego se pone juguetón."

El tigre permaneció en silencio un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos. Y justo cuando estaba por decir algo, el antes mencionado entró con otro pescado en las fauces, esta vez mucho más pequeño que el anterior y volvió a tirarlo a la altura de las patas del herido, quien lo miró con el ceño absolutamente fruncido.

- "¡Te lo dije!."- se alegró sin embargo Sid, quien apapachó al tigre recién llegado antes de decir en dirección al enfermo- "¡Puro corazón!... hasta creo que está rellenito de dulce ¿verdad cachorrote?."

- "¿A quién llamas así?. Tarado."- gruñó el tigre mayor antes de agazaparse en un rincón y enrrollarse sobre su sitio para dormir, aunque la verdad lo único que hacía era hacer hígado.

Sid solo sonrió y luego se despidió tras lo cual comenzó a tararear una melodía un tanto pegajosa mientras se retiraba.

- "¿Mamá?."- preguntó Helena tras unos minutos de silencio en los cuales Daniel evaluaba si dormirse con hambre o comerse lo que le trajeron.

- "Necesito recuperarme rápido."- se recordó a si mismo en voz baja antes de suspirar y empezar con el alimento. Si que tenía hambre, la verdad que no le tomó mucho acabar con el pescado, tras lo cual le entró sueño y acurrucado con sus cachorros entró al mundo de los sueños, donde en estos se mezclaban escenas de un pasado bastante lejano.

Por su parte Diego esperó hasta escuchar los ligeros ronquidos del otro macho y una vez que aparecieron estos, se acercó a retirar los restos de alimento fuera de su cueva. En realidad le molestaba mucho el olor a descompuesto.

El tal Daniel había caído profundamente dormido bastante rápido, al igual que la cachorrita quien estaba pancita arriba y durmiendo a patita suelta; del machito no estaba seguro... había notado que incluso despierto se mantenía casi inmóvil y en cuanto al bebé, bueno este se removía ligeramente buscando algo en sueños. Diego no pudo evitar acercar una pata y hacerle cariños en la nariz al último, tras lo cual el benjamín de la manada pareció tranquilizarse. Notó que la oreja izquierda del otro crispó ante aquello ¿así que el niño continuaba despierto?. Diego suspiró, le sabía mal tanta desconfianza.

Tomó por fin los restos del alimento y lo sacó fuera de la cueva, volvió a su sitio y se acurrucó para dormir aunque esta vez mirando a los inquilinos. Pronto el sueño lo alcanzó.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente no hubo fuerza animal que obligase a Daniel a permanecer dentro de la cueva, así que con bebé en el hocico y a pasito lento salió seguido de sus dos cachorros mayores. Dio algunas vueltas frente a la cueva, luego se arriesgó a ir un poco más allá en donde por fin se acostó bajo la sombra de un árbol, dejó al bebé a un lado y aspiró aire profundamente cansado.

- "Esto no está bien, necesito recuperarme pero apenas puedo andar unos pasos antes de agotarme."- comentó a nadie en particular, aunque sus cachorros le prestaban total atención así como los otros adultos aunque de manera disimulada.

Bueno, no todos...

Daniel había sacado una garra y marcaba líneas contra la corteza del árbol bajo el cual se encontraba cuando Sid acompañado de Morita, Eddie y Crash se acercaron.

En cuanto a la niña, ni bien localizó a su nueva amiga la instó a ir a jugar.

- "Ve Helena, diviértete."- animó Daniel a la niña mientras que Sid, con toda la desfachatez del mundo, revisaba lo que el enorme gato había hecho.

- "¿Por qué hay 4 líneas allí?."- preguntó el perezoso curioso.

El tigre, que a aquellas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a la actitud de Sid, no dudó en responder aunque al parecer lo hizo eligiendo sus palabras.

- "Son los días que llevo herido, desde un día antes de conocerlos hasta hoy."- le dio una mirada a la zarigüeya que le hacía cariños en las patitas al bebé y determinó que no era un peligro- "Necesito sanar pronto."- volvió a repetir para si mismo. Parecía ser un asunto que le preocupaba sobre manera.

Misteriosamente las zarigüeyas se miraron el uno al otro y uno de estos, Crash, preguntó.

- "Pareces algo apurado en eso de sanar. ¿Tan importante es el asunto que te traes entre patas?."

El tigre esta vez no tardó en responder.

- "Lo es. Muy importante."

- "Y estarías dispuesto a lo que sea?."

Una vez más la respuesta vino rápida y con total seriedad.

- "A lo que sea."

Ambas zarigüeyas se miraron de nuevo antes de sonreírse la una a la otra.

- "Ya rugiste amigo. Volvemos luego."- dijo emocionado uno de los gemelos antes de que ambos se perdieran hacia el oeste del valle.

Sid por su lado había tomado el lugar de Eddie y ahora le hacía morisquetas al bebé, el cual movía las patitas alegremente, cuando como en un deja vu un pescado fresco cayó a la altura de las patas del joven padre. Diego miró al herido de manera severa.

- "Sea lo que sea en que hayas quedado con esos dos, recházalo. Si viene de los gemelos solo significa problemas."

Daniel no tomó a bien aquellas palabras y en respuesta tan solo le gruñó al otro tigre.

- "¡Te lo digo por tu propio bien!."- insistió el tigre mayor.

- "Pues yo no recuerdo haberte pedido tu consejo."- respondió frio el otro.

- "Ya, ya. Haya paz."- intercedió Sid entonces- "Diego, Eddie y Crash solo tratan de ayudar."

- "Y hasta donde yo sé todos sus ofrecimientos siempre terminan en desastre."- gruñó este mirando al otro que ahora desviaba la mirada de manera testaruda- "Hmmph... escucha lo que te digo mocoso, tus heridas curarán en 20 días aproximadamente, tan solo quédate tranquilo por ese tiempo y deja de hacer rabietas estúpidas."- y el tigre se alejó gruñendo sobre mocosos estúpidos y cabeza dura y otras cosas más.

- "¡¿20 días?."- preguntó preocupado el tigre. 20 días eran demasiados, él sabía cuánto era y superaba con creces el tiempo que le quedaba.

- "Tranquilo Dani, Diego sabe mucho de esto porque se ha recuperado de muchísimas lesiones. Si él dice que son solo 20 días pues solo eso serás, pero no te preocupes que tienes comida y refugio asegurados. ¡Ah! este bebé me está chupando la garra, creo que tiene hambre."- exclamó alegre el perezoso.

El tigre solo asintió con un terrible peso en el pecho, aunque lo único que podía hacer por el momento era preocuparse del más pequeño.

Más tarde ese día...

Aún cuando había sido un día bastante tranquilo, el aura de pesadez alrededor del joven padre no se marchaba, más bien aumentaba cada vez que miraba hacia las cuatro marcas en el árbol o hacia su herida.

De pronto uno de los gemelos apareció bastante animado y se plantó frente a Daniel.

- "Ey allí amigo, traemos la solución a todos tus problemas de salud."- empezó en una especie de presentación, tras lo cual hizo una venia hacia donde se podía ver al otro gemelo en compañía de otro animal. Una vieja comadreja para ser más precisos, llena de hojas y flores secas, lianas y otras cosas irreconocibles alrededor enrolladas en hojas cerradas.

- "¿Donde está el paciente?."- exclamó la anciana apenas a unos pasos del tigre herido, quien alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

- "Está un poco ciega pero es 100% efectiva."- aseguró Eddie mientras Crash llevaba a la anciana hasta Daniel y le hacia tocar el hocico del tigre.

- "¿Que hace ese vejestorio en nuestro campamento?."- pregunto de pronto Manny, quien al ver la conmoción de lejos se había acercado para ver lo que pasaba.

- "Manny, ten más respeto por la anciana."- le instó Ellie y el mamut bufó- "Manny, te sanó el invierno pasado cuando lo necesitaste ¿o no?."

Manny no cambió mucho su expresión, tan solo desvió la mirada. Darma, que era el nombre de la anciana y sabia comadreja, había llegado dos inviernos atrás al valle y en opinión no solo de Manny sino también de Diego, era la prueba junto a Butch (la comadreja domadora de lagartijas gigantes) de que a todas las comadrejas les faltaba algo allí arriba en la sesera. Si bien era cierto que Darma no había fallado en una sola curación acelerada, también era cierto que la cura era tan mala o incluso peor que la enfermedad cuando ella se encontraba de por medio.

- "¿Es realmente efectiva? ¿Puede sanarme en menos tiempo?."- preguntó sin embargo el tigre herido mostrando una luz de esperanza en su mirada.

Manny lo dudó un poco, al final decidió responder.

- "Bueno si, pero..."

- "Entonces comencemos, haré lo que sea."- cortó el tigre al mamut.

La comadreja sonrió complacida y descolgó una de las lianas de sus brazos, la cual encerraba de forma curiosa, casi hecha un ovillo una hoja cerrada, la cual al abrirla mostró algún tipo de lodo verdoso de olor repugnante. Daniel crispó un poco ante aquello, pero era necesario.

- "Esto es todo lo que necesitas para sanar."- contestó ella y Daniel se estremeció un poco al pensar que le pondrían eso sobre la herida. De seguro el olor no se le quitaría en días. Pero bueno...

- "N-no hay problema. Me quito las hojas de la herida para que me lo pon..."- pero sus palabras se quedaron en el camino. La vieja Darma lo tomó del hocico, lo volteó hacia ella y en un movimiento rápido metió aquello dentro de la boca del pobre animal herido quien apenas pudo sorprenderse un par de segundos antes de caer noqueado, por completo inconsciente.

La vieja comadreja palpó entonces todo el rostro del enorme gato, su lomo y finalmente su herida, la cual dejó al descubierto de las hojas que la cubrían para palparla igualmente.

- "Mmmm... en diez días con sus noches esta herida estará curada por completo, quizás un día menos si este macho se cuida adecuadamente. Bien, bien... otro buen trabajo."- se felicitó a si misma la extraña anciana mientras daba media vuelta y emprendía el camino a su madriguera murmurando extrañas palabras.

- "¿Mamá?."- preguntó por su parte asustada la pequeña felina, preocupándose aún más al no conseguir respuesta.

- "Tranquila, solo se está curando. Dormirá mucho, tal vez hasta mañana."- trató de tranquilizarla Ellie en su papel de madre, la niña solo asintió y se acurrucó bien junto al tigre inconsciente al igual que el otro cachorro. De suerte el bebé acababa de comer y se encontraba dormido. Esperanzadoramente dormiría hasta el día siguiente y se despertaría al igual que su 'madre' por la mañana.

Y por la mañana...

Menos mal que la noche había sido cálida y fresca a la vez, porque Diego se la había pasado fuera de su cueva vigilando a aquella pequeña extraña manada de dientes de sable pue el adulto había permanecido inconsciente toda la noche en el mismo lugar donde había quedado la tarde anterior y por ende los pequeños se habían negado a moverse. Por supuesto nadie lo había obligado a aquello, pero no hubiese podido dormir tranquilo dentro de su cueva con los otros afuera... y no quería siquiera preguntarse el porqué.

Por fin decidió levantarse y dar un buen estirón a sus músculos cuando Ellie, Manny y Sid aparecieron en escena. Por supuesto Morita y los gemelos por lo general dormían un poco más así que no era muy común verlos con los primeros rayos del sol, por lo cual Diego ni se molestó en preguntar por ellos, tan solo saludó.

- "Buenos días."- fue el intercambio que dio ante los saludos gemelos de los mamuts y el 'Despierta que ya amaneció' de Sid.

- "Dormiste afuera ¿eh?."- observó el mamut ante lo cual Diego solo se encogió de hombros mientras Manny le daba un vistazo a los otros dientes de sable.

- "De vez en cuando no mata."- respondió el enorme felino con tranquilidad.

- "Veo. Y como estuvo todo ¿bien?."

- "Bastante tranquilo."- respondió el otro suprimiendo un bostezo.

Manny estuvo a punto de comentar algo más cuando Ellie lo cortó para saludar a la pequeña felina que algo tímida se acercaba en su lento y rengueante andar.

- "Esto... hola."- saludó algo insegura puesto que con quien más comunicación había tenido en ese grupo era quien justo se encontraba ausente, pero igual tenía una importante misión ahora que mamá Daniel estaba aún dormido y...

- "Buenos días Helena. ¿Necesitas algo cielo?."- preguntó Ellie con la dulzura que la caracterizaba.

La cachorrita bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y sus patitas delanteras se movieron nerviosas, pero nuevamente: ella tenía una misión.

- "Dieguito tiene hambre."- soltó de sopetón ante los adultos, que la miraron confundidos.

- "Uy, Diego. No sabía que ya te habían agarrado tanta confianza."- comentó Sid alegre- "Dieguito suena lindo."

- "Sid, no opines. Mira mocosa, no creo que me guste que me llamen así."- comenzó a decir algo mosqueado el tigre adulto, pero la cachorrita solo negó y sacando coraje de muy adentro replicó.

- "Usted no, mi hermanito."

- "Creí escuchar que se llamaba Fernando."- comentó confundido Manny.

- "Mi otro hermanito."- replicó la tigresita con carita de circunstancias.

- "¿El bebé se llama Diego? Wow, dos tigres con el mismo nombre ¡Vaya coincidencia!."- comentó animado el perezoso- "Ah, pero tu madre está dormido ¿Cómo hacemos?."

La tigresita se puso aún más seria y contestó.

- "He visto a mamá dar de comer a mi hermanito muchas veces. Sé que puedo hacerlo también, pero necesito algo para darle de comer."- y diciendo esto miró a Diego, pero este parecía a miles de kilómetros de distancia mientras observaba alelado al tigre durmiente.

Helena... Fernando... Esos nombres junto al suyo propio pertenecían a una época bastante lejana en su vida, de la cual solo quedaba él... o por lo menos eso creyó. Un tigre más joven que él, hubo uno en ese pasado, definitivamente lo hubo... pero se suponía muerto hacia tanto que ni le pasó por la cabeza ¿Era entonces posible?.

- "Señor."- la voz infantil lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Diego miró a la niña e inspiró hondo.

- "Diego ¿sucede algo?."- lo interrogó Manny.

- "Yo..."- entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente e ignorando al resto, pasó raudo al lado de la tigresita y no paró hasta llegar a donde el enfermo se encontraba.

Levantó una pata y la llevó directamente a la oreja izquierda del durmiente, palpó la textura de la piel en la parte externa de la oreja y efectivamente encontró el indicio de un feo rasguño cicatrizado años atrás. La respiración se le cortó. Era él, no había dudas. Voces del pasado inundaron su cabeza.

_*****Flash Back*****_

_- "¡Colita!."-gritó una vocecita infantil con emoción._

_- "¡Maldición niño! ¡Deja de molestar!."_

_Un zarpazo en el aire, el sonido de piel rasgándose y un llanto asustado tras un grito de profundo dolor._

_- "¡Sale mucha sangre!."_

_- "¡Tranquilo Fernando! Es tan solo la oreja. Ayúdame a lamer para parar el sangrado."- sonó una preocupada voz femenina mientras un gruñido molesto se daba al mismo tiempo._

- "¿Diego?."- volvió a interrogar Manny y el felino lo miró pero decidió tratar el tema luego, primero tenía que digerirlo él mismo.

Puso su atención en el bebé que se removía inquieto, en le cachorro que aún en su inmovilidad parecía estar siguiendo sus movimientos con cuidado y por último en la cachorrita que lo miraba confundida.

- "¿Estás segura de que puedes alimentar al pequeño?."- la niña asintió- "Entonces voy por el desayuno, espérame aquí."

- "Diego..."- volvió a llamar Manny, esta vez en un tono de voz que urgía una explicación si o si.

El tigre dientes de sable suspiró.

- "Luego Manny, una vez que... Daniel despierte hablaremos."- comenzó a alejarse- "Yo también quiero algunas respuestas."- se dijo entonces a si mismo en voz baja una vez que corría como loco al riachuelo para cumplir con su objetivo de conseguir el desayuno.

Y más tarde ese día...

Ya todos habían tomado sus alimentos y se encontraban haciendo otras cosas ese día. Ellie por el momento se encontraba vigilando a las dos cachorras mientras éstas jugaban cerca del riachuelo en tanto que los gemelos brillaban por su ausencia, seguro y metidos en algún nuevo lío. En tanto que Diego junto a Manny y Sid vigilaban al paciente. Los dos cachorritos machos habían sido llevados al interior de la cueva para que descansaran lejos del sol del mediodía, el cual podría luego enfermarlos de alguna manera.

Y desde esa mañana Diego se había negado a hablar de aquello que tanto lo había conmocionado por lo que sus a dos mejores amigos solo esperar para obtener respuestas.

Hasta que finalmente el tigre adulto más joven por fin dio señales de comenzar a despertar. Sid presuroso se acercó con una cascara de fruto hueca llena de agua pues Manny había mencionado que lo primero que sintió al recuperarse de la 'medicina' de aquella vieja había sido la lengua en extremo pastosa y mucha sed y en efecto lo primero que hizo Daniel al levantar la cabeza fue chasquear la lengua.

- "Toma, bebe un poco Dani. Seguro te sentirás mejor."- ofreció el perezoso al aún aturdido felino que al sentir el líquido fresco en el hocico comenzó a beber como pudo, hasta efectivamente terminar con toda el agua del recipiente.

- "¿Mejor?."- preguntó Sid y su alivio fue grande al ver al otro asentir lentamente.

Por fin Daniel se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para por lo menos abrir los ojos y enfocarlos bien. Buscó lentamente algo alrededor y Manny, adivinando en su corazón del padre los pensamientos del macho joven, no tardó en anunciar.

- "Tu niña está junto a Morita jugando, mi mujer las vigila. Tus otros cachorros descansan dentro de la cueva."

Daniel asintió lento, agradeciendo la información. Trató de hablar pero las palabras se le trababan. Esperó un poco, pasó algo de saliva e intentó de nuevo.

- "¿Cuanto... tiempo?."- preguntó con voz medio pesada.

- "Dormiste todo un día."- respondió Sid recordando la preocupación sobre el tiempo que transcurría, que estaba siempre en la mente del felino.

Las orejas del tigre se movieron nerviosas. Un día...

- "Mi bebé... debo... alimentar..."

- "Diego ya comió."- habló por fin el tigre mayor, las orejas de Daniel se aplastaron nerviosas contra su cráneo- "Helena resultó ser una niña muy observadora, me solicitó el alimento esta mañana y luego alimentó al pequeño tal y como lo haces tú."

- "Helena..."- susurró el enfermo con una ligera sonrisa, su mente yendo por rumbos por los que Diego no deseaba que se perdiera puesto que el quería respuestas.

Diego continuó.

- "Así es. Helena, Fernando... Diego. Por alguna razón hasta que escuché a la niña llamar por mi nombre al cachorro no me di cuenta, tal vez porque esos son nombres que pertenecen a un pasado que en verdad me esforcé por olvidar."- dijo dolido el tigre ante el asombro de Manny y Sid mientras que el otro volvió a aplastar las orejas cambiando su expresión a una de pura tristeza. Diego siguió- "¿Eres tú, verdad? Pero ¿Como puede ser? Se supone que estás muerto, él nos lo dijo."

- "Él..."- repitió el otro con un tono de voz que demostraba saber de quien hablaba el tigre mayor- "Claro que él lo dijo."- Daniel suspiró.

- "¿Quién es 'él' Diego?."

Manny y Sid se miraron confundidos. En lugar de preguntas solo estaban obteniendo más interrogantes.

- "Diego."- una vez más intervino el mamut, esta vez con voz más autoritaria al preguntar- "¿Quién es 'él'?."

Diego miró de reojo a su amigo antes de responder renuente.

- "Soto, el padre de Daniel. O debería decir más bien de Alejandro, que hasta donde recuerdo fue el nombre que le puso Helena, su madre."

- "Alejandro..."- repitió el tigre más joven el nombre, como saboreándolo- "Si, Alejandro debe de ser entonces... Alejandro..."- pareció perderse en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Bien, eso no ayudaba a Diego, quien quería respuestas y las quería ya.

- "¡Ey niño!."- llamó la atención del otro con el sobrenombre por el que casi todos en su antigua y mucho más extensa manada en aquellos tiempo, utilizaba en el tigre que ahora años después lo miraba de aquella manera indescifrable- "Aún no has respondido ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrieron Helena y Fernando con tu desaparición? ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Por qué Soto dijo que habías muerto? ¿POR QUE no me dijiste antes quien eras? Ya que puedo decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que tú me recuerdas."

Daniel suspiró, al parecer era hora de dar explicaciones que no deseaba dar pero no le quedaba de otra si de esa manera podía continuar en aquel lugar seguro para él y sus cachorros. Su mirada rehuyó la inquisitiva mirada del otro tigre y las curiosas miradas de los otros dos. Abrió la boca por fin dispuesto a hablar.

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

Que tal gente! Un saludo de esta autora. Espero que la estén pasando bien y que el fic les esté gustando. Muchas gracias a todos los reviews por el primer capítulo, son un sol. Por lo pronto estoy dejando a nuestros personajes con una noticia bomba sobre las cabezas y Daniel tendrá mucho que explicar en el siguiente capítulo, así que nos veremos allí.

Un apapacho gatuno para todos ustedes y una vez más gracias por seguirme.

Un beso con mucho miaulove,

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: El aroma correcto**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de películas de Ice Age son propiedad exclusiva de Blue Sky Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

Advertencias: Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico (en este caso más bien seria tigre-tigre xD, por lo que también es medio zoofílico); si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Incluye las películas de la primera a la tercera.

Y ahora al fic, enjoy the chapter.

**Capítulo III**

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?."- preguntó el tigre más joven, de alguna manera para no solo tener tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, sino para asi poder responder solo lo que el otro tigre quisiese saber y nada más.

- "Ya te lo dije. Quiero saberlo todo."- bien, eso no ayudaba.

Daniel suspiró pesadamente. Algo le había dicho desde el día que se encontró con Diego de nuevo que ese momento llegaría aunque él no quisiese. Dio entonces un suspiro y terminó de ordenar sus pensamientos.

- "La verdad es que no puedo decírtelo todo... porque no recuerdo todo. Por algún motivo solo recuerdo un poco de ese todo que tu quieres saber, así que te tendrás que conformar con el todo que yo sé y nada más."- dijo el tigre más joven con un dejo de tristeza y Diego reprimió un gruñido de exasperación mientras trataba de entender lo que el chico le había dicho.

Daniel entonces suspiró mirando hacia el vacío. Los recuerdos tal vez eran pocos, pero no por ello eran menos dolorosos. Tal vez todo lo contrario. Abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar mientras su mirada rehuía a los otros que estaban presentes.

- "Como ya dije, es poco lo que recuerdo... incluso es menos lo que recuerdo de mi vida antes de 'ese día' que lo que recuerdo de los días posteriores."- la voz se le murió un poco y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar- "Recuerdo... recuerdo a mi madre, a Helena... era muy buena conmigo y yo la quería. Recuerdo a Fernando, era un héroe para mi... recuerdo también a otros tigres... muchos otros... figuras con voces que apenas escucho y rostros que no recuerdo bien. Recuerdo sin embargo a uno de esos tigres con mayor claridad que al resto porque era quien estaba siempre al lado de mi héroe, ese eras tú: Diego."- los ojos de Daniel se angostaron de pronto- "Y también lo recuerdo a él, a Soto. Recuerdo gritos, recuerdo zarpazos... recuerdo dolor."- el pelo en la parte superior del lomo de Daniel se encrespó mientras que su cuerpo demostraba lo poco feliz que lo hacían dichos recuerdos- "Soto fue lo único que recordé durante mucho tiempo... demasiado."- acabó diciendo con voz dolida, asqueada.

Sin embargo las palabras habían sido dichas y Diego comenzaba a entender... por lo menos entendía lo que acababan de decirle.

- "¿No recordabas a Helena ni a Fernando?."- ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de incluirse en la lista- "¿Pero qué demonios te hizo Soto para lograr eso? Él dijo que estabas muerto, no desmemoriado."- y si, aquello había sonado a reclamo en contra del tigre más joven y es que Diego no lo pudo evitar.

- "Diego, no estás siendo muy amable."- recriminó Sid suavemente y el tigre más grande tan solo gruñó sin desviar la mirada del más joven.

- "Por favor Daniel, continua."- pidió entonces Manny con suavidad. Daniel se entonces un momento para continuar.

- "Recuerdo... ese día aunque no recuerde muy bien los anteriores a ese. Él me llevó hacia un lugar que estaba lejos de la cueva... lo sé porque caminamos mucho. Y luego..."- un estremecimiento recorrió al joven tigre herido, los recuerdos de aquel pasado volviendo a su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

*****Flash Back varios años atrás*****

El pequeño Alejandro estaba algo aburrido. Su hermano mayor y el resto de los jóvenes de la manada habían salido divididos en grupos para hacer rondas y cazar al igual que las hembras sin cachorros lactantes, muy temprano por la mañana y solo quedaban unas cuantas hembras y el líder la de la manada, su padre Soto.

Él se la había pasado jugando con la cola de su madre puesto que ese era su juego favorito y a ella no le molestaba cuando se la arañaba un poquito, lo cual no sucedía con ningún otro de los actuales presentes, por lo cual ni siquiera había pensado en alejarse de ella.

Fue entonces que algo insólito sucedió, Soto se acercó a donde ellos se encontraban y en lugar de hablar con la hembra adulta e ignorarlo como siempre sucedía, esta vez se dirigió hacia él.

- "Vamos, ven conmigo mocoso. Hoy aprenderás a cazar."- gruñó el adulto con su mal talante de siempre ante lo cual el cachorro alzó los ojos sorprendido y miró a su progenitor algo alucinado.

- "Soto."- intervino entonces la madre- "No tienes que preocuparte, Fernando ya me aseguró que adiestrará a Alejandro en el arte de la cacería en poco tiempo. No te molestes con cosas tan triviales."

Ambos adultos se miraron retadores por un momento, la tensión se sentía en el aire. Sin embargo de pronto el macho adulto suavizó la mirada ante la hembra.

- "Es mi cachorro después de todo Helena, por lo menos déjame darle su primera lección."- su mirada se desvió hacia el más pequeño- "Vamos."- dijo una vez más el adulto aunque esta vez su voz había sido casi... amable. El niño se emocionó sin poder evitarlo.

Alejandro miró a su madre con ojos brillantes, el corazón saltándole en el pecho ante la perspectiva de por fin, poder pasar un tiempo con el líder... no, con su papá.

La hembra suspiró, ella no estaba muy segura pero el niño estaba tan emocionado. La verdad era que se sentiría mejor si pudiese ir con su cachorro, pero estaba recuperándose de una lesión en la pata trasera derecha y no iba a poder seguirles el paso. Por otro lado... Soto era el padre del niño y aunque nunca antes había mostrado cariñoso con él pues suponía que ahora que el cachorro ya era lo suficientemente grande para seguirlo al ritmo y comenzar a ser 'útil' entonces las cosas iban a cambiar.

- "Ve con él. Trata de hacerlo todo bien."- le dijo la hembra con una sonrisa a su cachorro y éste dio un saltito de felicidad antes de comenzar a seguir al macho adulto, el cual ni siquiera gruñó cuando por atolondrado el cachorrito se enredó con sus patitas y se tropezó, cayendo y deteniéndolo un par de minutos, cosa que por lo general le arrancaba un gruñido de exasperación al mayor.

El camino fue algo largo pero ni eso desanimó al pequeño cachorro ni un poquito; al contrario este trató de mantener el paso del mayor lo mejor que pudo incluso si esto significaba tener que correr de trecho en trecho. Fue después de bastante tiempo cuando divisaron una manada de mamíferos de tamaño mediado que Alejandro no había visto nunca antes en su vida que ambos se detuvieron protegidos por la vegetación del lugar.

El niño vio con curiosidad a los otros animales. Había grandes y pequeños, hembras y machos y eran más o menos del tamaño de un tigre dientes de sable. Tal vez un poco más grandes. Por un momento se preguntó con ilusión si alguno de los niños de esa manada querría jugar con él puesto que no tenía a nadie de su edad para jugar con él, todos eran o muy grandes o muy pequeños. Definitivamente le había dado un pensamiento al asunto al ver a un par de cachorros de esa manada jugar juntos... por un momento.

- "Ese es el objetivo."- dijo entonces Soto con un tono de voz que apenas y era un silbido. Eso sin dudas sacó de sus pensamientos al cachorro.

Entonces no iba a jugar ni a hacer amigos, iba a cazar. La verdad sabía a lo que se referían cuando decían aquello... iba a matar a alguno de esos mamíferos para comerlo en la manada. Era así como sobrevivían... eso se lo había explicado su hermano mayor.

Se sentó mirando fijamente a Soto y este a su vez miró al cachorro.

- "¿No me escuchaste? Dije que ese es el objetivo. Ve y haz lo que se debe de hacer."

El cachorrito abrió los ojos grande, sintiéndose asustado de pronto.

- "¿Qué?."- preguntó el niño inseguro, sin embargo el adulto ya no respondió y lo que pasó después... fue demasiado rápido.

Soto cogió al cachorro por el cogote justo después de dar un potente rugido, asustando así no solo a toda la manada sino también al pequeño dientes de sable, quien de pronto era llevado a toda velocidad hacia los asustados herbívoros que de pronto iniciaban una estampida.

Soto arrojó sin piedad al niño entre los asustados animales y se quitó de en medio con la destreza y agilidad que solo un dientes de sable adulto y experimentado podría poseer y con satisfacción observó lo que pasaba. La verdad es que todo le estaba saliendo mejor de lo que él esperaba.

Soto vio con satisfacción al cachorro esquivar apenas las patas de esos comedores de hojas con cuernos. Si sobrevivía entonces el cachorro valía la pena, de lo contrario se estaría quitando una carga muy molesta de encima. Alejandro no era su hijo favorito a pesar de que solo tenía dos... Fernando era infinitamente mejor en todo aspecto: buen cazador y proveedor, buen guerrero, gran estratega... lo único que no le gustaba era que tenía demasiado don de mando pero eso podía encargarse de eliminarlo con el tiempo pues el único líder de la manada era y siempre sería él. Pero Alejandro, ese cachorro era un inútil. Juguetón y mimado, demasiado delicado en físico y en salud; siempre protegido por Helena y Fernando, a veces incluso por otros como el joven Diego (otra reciente adquisición bastante prometedora en su manada) y Sandro, un macho que había crecido junto a Soto y que no había logrado nunca el puesto de líder pero que sin embargo contribuía lo suficiente como para no ser echado. Pues bien, esta era su oportunidad, si el niño rendía se quedaba, sino pues que pena pero no iba a tener lastres en su manada.

Entonces sucedió algo que Soto pensó que no pasaría. El pequeño Alejandro se movió de manera errática entre los que corrían en dirección contraria a la suya y sin querer tropezó con uno de los dos cachorros que había divisado en un inicio y pronto el tigrecito estaba sobre su 'presa'. Soto miró con interés ¿sería que el niño era útil después de todo?.

- "Por favor... no me hagas daño."- le suplicó entre sollozos la cría y entonces Alejandro lo supo. No podía hacerlo, no iba a poder hacerlo. Nunca iba a poder tomar la vida de otro animal, no uno que le hablase en su mismo idioma, no otro que suplicase por su vida y aún sabiendo los problemas que ello le traería miró al otro cachorro a los ojos, dio un paso al costado y le susurró.

- "Vete... corre... vete con tus papás."- y eso fue justo lo que hizo el cachorro justo después de agradecerle con la mirada.

Y justo antes de que por el descuido uno de mamíferos chocara con él y lo enviara al suelo. Y luego de eso dolor... un dolor espantoso cuando una y otra vez las pezuñas de esos mamíferos le pasaran por encima, pronto todo era oscuridad y su último pensamiento fue para su madre. Pensó que no había nada que le gustaría más en ese instante que estar a su lado recibiendo sus caricias, luego de eso la oscuridad fue bienvenida.

Cuando despertó, no muy seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, vio el suelo moverse bajo sus patas colgantes. Lo estaban llevando por el cogote y por el aroma sabía que era Soto quien lo tenía.

- "¿Casa?."- fue lo único que pudo decir pues se sentía adolorido y débil.

El andar paró un rato pero luego fue retomado, ni una palabra le fue dicha, sin embargo el paisaje no era familiar para el cachorro y no ayudaba el que no pudiese mantener los ojos abiertos. Fue después de otro buen rato de caminar y de ir y venir de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia que el andar paró y el pobre cachorro maltratado y adolorido fue tirado al suelo sin ceremonia alguna, mostrándose así el rostro molesto de Soto hacia él.

- "Eres un inútil."- gruñó con desprecio el tigre adulto antes de lanzarlo de un garrazo a una zanja al costado de donde se encontraba el cachorro y dando media vuelta se fue mientras murmuraba que él no tenía hijos inútiles.

Alejandro se sintió morir en más de un sentido. Solo podía pensar en su mamá y en su hermano, quería verlos... tenía tanto miedo, lo único que quería era verlos una vez más a ellos y al tío Sandro y hasta a Diego aunque lo llamase niño todo el tiempo y le dijese que era un pedacito de tigre de dientes de sable y otras cosas más mientras se reía junto a Fernando. Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas al saber que nunca más volvería a tener nada de eso.

- "Mamá... mamá..."- llamó con la voz en un gemido callado mientras las fuerzas se le iban.

Entonces unas voces llegaron a sus oídos, pero estaba demasiado débil y cansado para siquiera abrir los ojos.

- "Es él."- escuchó a alguien decir, luego sintió un pelaje cálido bajo su pancita y luego otra vez la oscuridad lo llevó a donde ya no había más dolor.

Pero no fue para siempre. Sus ojos se abrían de nuevo un poquito y había luz de día... cuando vio por última vez estaba oscureciendo pero ahora la luz era fuerte. Algo húmedo fue puesto en su hocico... una hoja con agua que bebió como pudo.

- "Tranquilo."- le susurró una voz profunda... cavernosa. No conocía a nadie con una voz así, pero la voz hizo justo eso, tranquilizarlo... y decidió volver a dormir.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez con más fuerza y enfocó la vista... había una corteza llena de agua a su lado y como sentía mucha sed tomó el agua sin pensarlo. Trató de pararse pero el dolor se lo impidió.

- "¿Que te duele?."- preguntó la voz que antes lo había tranquilizado y al enfocarse en la voz distinguió a uno de esos mamíferos que iban a ser la presa y que al final lo habían pisado y sintió miedo, pero el extraño cornudo puso un rostro amable y sonriendo un poco le acarició la cabeza con una pata- "Tranquilo, no te haré daño. Nadie te lo hará... no somos hostiles."- y ante el cachorro de dientes de sable se desplegó la visión de una manada completa de aquellos mamíferos con cuernos, cada quien mirándolo de una manera distinta, cada quien juzgándolo diferente.

- "Es un carnívoro Gran Padre."- dijo entonces uno de los cornudos, uno con el rostro serio y la mirada fría, aunque no malvada... nunca malvada como la de Soto, ninguno de ellos tenía esa expresión.

- "Y salvó al hijo de tu hermano. Él le dio una oportunidad a Aiden de vivir, merece obtener lo mismo Jarson."

El macho más joven bajó la cabeza aceptando las palabras que le habían sido dichas. Una hembra trajo un puñado de hojas y las dejó al lado del cachorro.

- "Eso es lo que nosotros comemos... tal vez te pueda servir de alimento a ti también."- le dijo el anciano y Alejandro miró todo aquel verde y lo olió, pero no le atrajo. Sin embargo tenía hambre así que intentó comer una hoja... y aunque la mordió y tragó y llenó un poco su pancita vacía no era lo mismo que un pedazo de carne o un buen pescado. Sin embargo tuvo que comer eso ese día, y al siguiente y al siguiente también.

Hasta que por fin pudo estar despierto un día completo e interactuar con los demás.

Cuando Gran Padre, que resultó ser la voz de la manada aunque no fuese el líder (que era Jarson) le preguntó cómo se llamaba el niño no pudo responder... no recordaba, no sabía. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que habían muchas otras cosas que no recordaba. Estaba el rostro de su madre pero no recordaba su nombre, el rostro de un macho joven que no podía asociar tampoco a ningún nombre. Estaba asustado. Su único recuerdo completo era el rostro y el nombre de quien lo dejó allí, de su padre: Soto. Y eso lo hacía llorar, quería de vuelta a su familia, los necesitaba tanto.

Gran Padre fue bastante comprensivo y tratando de recordar nombres de Dientes de Sable le dio uno: Daniel. Y Daniel se sintió un poco mejor anímicamente hablando. Y con el tiempo su cuerpo también se sintió mejor.

Luego descubrió que no podía entender a los peces del río, los cuales aún eran deliciosos y con mucha paciencia, mientras su cuerpo mejoraba, aprendió a pescarlos. También aprendió que comer insectos lo llenaba más que comer hojas, las cuales más que nada lo purgaban y le hacían vaciar su pancita. Solo eran buenas cuando comía demasiado pescado o insectos y necesitaba una purga. Daniel fue creciendo, siguió tratando de recordar el nombre y el rostro de su madre y su hermano (que estaba seguro era el joven macho del rostro que venía a su mente) así como de otros tigres que a veces aparecían en sus sueños y siguió mejorando. Se hizo parte de la familia de aquellos que se hacían llamar antílopes y aprendió a jugar como un hermano con Aiden, la cría que dejó huír en medio de la estampida. Gran Padre era su protector y poco a poco los miembros de la manada que no confiaban en él aprendieron a hacerlo al ver que no representaba un verdadero peligro.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando. Él creció un poco aunque no del mismo tamaño o porte de los tigres con los que alguna vez se había topado la manada. Tal vez por la alimentación. Y Gran Padre siguió envejeciendo y el paraje donde habitaban cambió... un día Jarson le dijo a la manada que el lugar ya no era bueno para ellos, que tendrían que migrar hacia mejores tierras si querían sobrevivir.

Y Daniel, que ya no era más un cachorro sino un tigre joven tomó una decisión, la primera en su vida. No iba a ir con el resto, iba a buscar a su madre y a su hermano y... y... decidiría luego que hacer.

Gran Padre y Aiden y muchos más lo despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaces de creer que no iría con ellos, tristes de no poderlo convencer de lo contrario. Y Jarson hizo lo que Daniel nunca pensó que fuese a suceder, lo abrazó con simpleza y le dijo que era un buen antílope, un buen miembro de la manada y que aunque era un pérdida para la manada siempre serían familia y lo más importante, que estaba orgulloso de él.

Daniel se fue entonces a buscar su propia fortuna con el corazón triste y alegre por partes iguales; siguiendo el camino que Jarson le indicó para llegar al lugar donde lo habían visto la primera vez junto a Soto. Pasaron varias noches de luna llena antes de poder encontrar dicho paraje y al hacerlo varios nuevos recuerdos vinieron de improviso como el golpe de un relámpago. Por un momento se quedó helado... recordaba el nombre de su hermano, recordaba a Fernando y lágrimas de alegría lo inundaron; ahora solo faltaba encontrarlo.

Siguió caminando en dirección al viento, pues entre los recuerdos recién recuperados recordó a Soto decirle que debían de ir en la dirección opuesta al viento así que debía de hacer lo contrario... y de pronto llegó a un lugar conocido y se vio a si mismo atrapando colas y patas de tigres más grandes entre risas y gruñidos amistosos. Había llegado al paraje donde su madre lo llevaba a jugar de vez en cuando con ella y con Fernando. Otro nombre llegó a su mente: Helena. El corazón se le llenó de una sensación cálida y volvió a repetir el nombre en su mente una vez más. Y luego otra y otra más. Y luego siguió caminando.

Era extraño, recordaba que ese día el camino le había parecido interminable pero ahora había sido mucho menos largo y agotador y eso lo hizo sonreír. Seguro era porque estaba mucho mayor; y mientras esos pensamientos lo rondaban sus patas tocaron terreno conocido, sus ojos se posaron en la familiar entrada a cierta cueva que sin duda ahora se veía mucho más pequeña que la última vez que estuvo allí y entonces lo supo. Había llegado.

Pero algo no estaba bien...

No había tigres, no había nada. No estaban ni Helena, ni Fernando, ni... ¿Sandro? o siiii, tío Sandro que siempre le llevaba pescaditos pequeños especiales para él... ni... ni... Diego... ooooh, Diego... y Ramón... y Rocío… y... y... tantos nombres que de pronto venían a su mente. Nombres que por fin podía ponerle a aquellos rostros durante tanto tiempo anónimos. ¿Donde estaban todos?.

Exploró la cueva de punta a punta, lo olfateó todo. El olor a tigres era casi inexistente, hacía mucho que ninguno había estado allí. No había restos de comida, no había juguetes para cachorros ni rastros de pelos de los que mudaban pelaje... no había nada. Daniel se sentó pesadamente en el suelo mientras se preguntaba ¿Que había pasado? ¿Donde estaban todos?. Y allí se dio cuenta, estaba solo. De alguna manera era demasiado tarde, estaba solo y no había nadie que pudiese cambiar eso.

Por algún motivo se le vino a la mente que el culpable era Soto, debía de ser él, en su mente no se daba otra explicación. Pero entonces ¿donde estaba todo el mundo?. Por un par de días Daniel no quiso pensar en nada ni en nadie, se sentó en el piso de la fría y solitaria cueva justo en el espacio que recordaba era donde él y su familia solían estar y se dedicó a sentirse miserable. Pero al amanecer del tercer día, cuando el hambre ya lo había alcanzado y de paso su hermano Fernando lo había reprendido en su mente con la ayuda de un imaginario joven Diego y su imaginaria madre lo había confortado; tomó una decisión. No podía pasarse la vida tirado allí, tenía que salir e ir por una de dos opciones. La primera era volver a su manada de antílopes y quedarse con ellos para siempre o bien podía tomar la segunda opción e ir en busca de su manada perdida. Y ya que había llegado tan lejos entonces ¿porque parar en ese momento?.

Daniel salió de la cueva y tomando la decisión de que camino tomar fue por la segunda opción: encontraría a su familia. Ya luego vería que hacer con Soto y es que como decía Gran Padre: Todo camino se recorre un paso a la vez. Daniel ya iba por el tercero.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

- "Y seguí buscando... pero con el tiempo me rendí supongo. No encontré a nadie por más que busqué en cada cueva o piedra que vi en mi camino."- la voz de Daniel se notaba cada vez más débil, lenta y cansada. Él mismo tigre estaba así a simple vista.

Sid le había estado pasando agua de a pocos para ayudarlo a hablar un poco cada vez, porque la cara de Diego desde un inicio decía que no iba a dejar al otro tigre siquiera descansar hasta no obtener todas las respuestas que quería saber. Cosa graciosa... ahora el rostro de Diego estaba triste y compungido y algo en sus ojos con mirada perdida decían al resto que hubiese preferido no saber. _'Cuidado con lo que deseas que se te puede cumplir'_ reza uno de los adagios de la vieja Darma, ahora Diego conoce en toda su extensión el significado de dichas palabras.

Pero Daniel no paró, luego de descansar la voz continuó hablando. Diego lo quería saber todo ¿verdad? Pues bien, lo iba a dar todo de una sola vez porque luego no pensaba volver a tocar el tema... nunca.

- "Entonces... un día mientras seguía el aroma de una familia de dientes de sable... encontré un cachorro abandonado. Supe lo que eso significaba, el cachorro era como yo. Lo habían rechazado. Pero a mi me dieron una segunda oportunidad así que pensé ¿Porque no? Creí que podía darle esa segunda oportunidad. Lo llevé conmigo... lo llamé Fernando. Mi primer Fernando no duró más que unos días, no aceptaba la comida por si mismo y no sabía que más hacer. Me sentí muy mal... pero entonces unas semanas después encontré otro... y otro... y otro. Perdí dos Fernandos y tres Helenas durante las tres siguientes primaveras, justo luego de que el hielo se derritió en todos lados que fue cuando dejé a Gran Padre y los demás. También un Sandro. Debo de admitir que me sentí muy deprimido al ver que no podía hacerme de mi propia manada, estuve a punto de regresar con los antílopes y recluirme con ellos para siempre."- la expresión de Daniel iba entre la ironía y la tristeza, Manny no pudo evitar estremecerse... él sabía lo que significaba perder a la familia pero por sobre todo sabía lo que significaba perder un hijo. No le deseaba eso a nadie, mucho menos a un chico dulce como Daniel. Quien por cierto continuó.

- "Y fue que conocí a esta criatura... un ave. La vi alimentar a sus crías y me di cuenta que ellos no tienen leche, así que decidí preguntarle como hacía y pedirle que me enseñase la técnica para alimentar a su familia. Lo hizo, luego de que se convenció de que no la iba a comer. Fue la siguiente primavera que encontré a otra cría... otra Helena. La perdí también y no estaba seguro de poder seguir. Fue cuando encontré a mi manada actual, por lo menos a los más grandes. Fernando estaba en los huesos, sucio y asustado... igual que el resto. Decidí no rendirme, ellos eran más grandes así que podía alimentarlos a ellos con pescado y darles refugio y ayudarlos a crecer y fue lo que hice. Y resultó. Luego vino Diego... y por fin logré dar de comer a un lactante, sobrevivió. Y... y... eso es todo supongo. Nos atacaron hace unos días cerca de nuestro último refugio; no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi manada o a mi mismo de los atacantes así que huimos y... ya saben el resto de la historia. Eso es todo. ¿Es suficiente para contestar tus preguntas?. O alguien más tiene algo más que quisiera saber"- preguntó dirigiéndose a Diego por primera vez desde que comenzase el relato y el dientes de sable mayor solo asintió.

Había sido suficiente... mucho más que suficiente. Demasiado en realidad.

Sin embargo Manny aún tenía preguntas. Aunque no para Daniel.

- "Diego..."- inquirió el mamut al cabizbajo tigre pues algo rondaba su mente desde que se inició el relato- "¿Qué edad tenía Daniel... o Alejandro o como sea que se llame, cuando desapareció."- y lo preguntó completamente serio.

El tigre, quien conocía lo suficiente a su amigo sabía por donde iba la pregunta y bajando la cabeza avergonzado dijo.

- "De la edad de los cachorros mayores, de Helena y Fernando... supongo."

El coscorrón no se hizo esperar y Diego no hizo nada por detenerlo. Daniel miró aquello sorprendido.

- "¿Cómo se te ocurre reclamarle algo al chico si apenas era un cachorro pequeño cuando desapareció? ¡Por todos los...!"- Manny estaba furioso- "Si no fuese porque Soto esta bien muerto... lo busco y le doy una paliza hasta molerle todos los huesos."- dijo con furia contenida el mamut y el tigre joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa. No se esperaba eso.

- "¿Muerto?."- repitió en pregunta sin poder evitarlo- "¿Cómo?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso?."

Sid puso una garra tranquilizadora en el lomo del tigre mientras que los otros dos presentes suspiraban al unísono. Fue el perezoso gigante el que decidió responder.

- "¿Recuerdas que te comente sobre el cachorro humano que cuidamos Manny, Diego y yo cuando nos conocimos?."- dijo de una manera inusualmente calmada en él- "Soto lo quería. Mando a Diego tras el cachorro y fue por eso que se unió a nosotros. Solo que al final... nos eligió a nosotros en lugar de... a los otros tigres."- luego Sid calló, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que había sucedido sin ser muy rudo pero Diego tenía otra idea de como terminar la explicación.

- "Los que quedaban de la manada trataron de tendernos una emboscada para hacerse del cachorro humano. Tuve un enfrentamiento con Soto y... yo fui quien salió vivo."

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, el más joven evaluando lo que acababa de descubrir. Finalmente miró a Diego y con un asentimiento de cabeza solo dijo una palabra.

- "Bien."

- "¿Bien?."

El tigre solo asintió. No, no le dolía la muerte de Soto, en realidad lo calmaba, lo tranquilizaba en cualquier otro caso. Para ser sincero un gran peso se le acababa de salir de encima. Ahora solo le quedaba una pregunta más que hacer y si no la hacía en ese momento no la iba a poder hacer nunca.

- "Y... ¿Y mi familia?."- Helena y Fernando por supuesto. Soto no era su familia, no era nada... pero Helena y Fernando, ellos eran otra historia.

No pudo evitar que los ojos se le aguaran cuando Diego bajó la cabeza y negó suavemente. Inspiró hondo tragándose las lágrimas sin saber que más hacer. Afortunadamente alguien más decidió por él.

- "Ya ha sido mucho por hoy y el chico necesita descansar, pero dentro de su cueva. Hay dos cachorros que te esperan Daniel."- dijo de pronto Manny en tono tranquilizador y el tigre solo asintió.

Con ayuda de Sid se paró y dio un paso en dirección a la cueva cuando se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, hacia el árbol que había marcado el día anterior. Sid entendió.

- "Yo lo hago."- dijo con una sonrisa y soltando un momento al cansado tigre herido hizo una nueva marca en el árbol con una de sus garras. La quinta marca que no sabía lo que significaba pero allí estaba y Sid se sentía feliz de haber podido ayudar. El tigre se lo agradeció cuando volvió a su lado para ayudarlo a caminar a la cueva donde por fin se reunió con sus cachorros y decidió descansar mientras la pequeña Helena aún jugaba con su nueva amiga. Sid se retiró no sin antes hacerle cariños al bebé y al pequeño Fernando, así como también a Daniel a quien de pronto quería animar aunque no sabía como. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Salió de nuevo al exterior donde se reunió con sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Uno más que el otro.

Finalmente Diego soltó un gruñido bajo y grave.

- "Podría matarlo de nuevo, en serio."- dijo de manera amenazante y ni Sid ni Manny tenían que ser adivinos para saber de quien estaba hablando el tigre. Diego continuó- "Él muy bastardo sabía lo que le iba a hacer la desaparición del niño a Helena y a Fernando y aún así lo hizo... él... Helena murió de pena... de dolor. Ella ya no era una tigresa joven y estaba herida... débil. Enfermó cuando Soto regresó sin el niño y... lo buscamos tanto, Fernando y yo lo buscamos tanto y no lo encontramos y..."- Diego estaba inconsolable, furioso... herido en el alma. Manny y Sid solo pudieron sentir pena por él.

- "Bien, ya no puedes matarlo de nuevo. Ni puedes traer a los muertos. Pero puedes hacer algo por los que están vivos."- dijo finalmente el mamut al tigre cuando Diego no dio muestras de querer seguir hablando y el tigre solo pudo asentir. Manny sabía de lo que hablaba, era algo que él había vivido con su propia familia después de todo. Diego solo asintió.

- "Si eso es todo... quiero ir a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia. Vamos Sid, tu estás incluido."

Y dicho aquello el tigre fue dejado solo con sus pensamientos, no sin que antes su amigo el perezoso gigante expresase un último pensamiento como era usual.

- "Que bueno que por lo menos te haya encontrado a ti Diego. Después de todo, estabas entre los pocos tigres de tu antigua manada que Dani consideraba familia por lo que pude entender. Algo bueno después de todo ¿eh?."- y dicho aquello corrió a reunirse con Manny dejando solo a Diego.

Si, era cierto. Alej... Daniel había dejado en claro que estaba entre los tigres que consideraba familia. Eso era algo bueno ¿cierto? Algo con que empezar. Y bueno, no era para menos. Una sonrisa entre triste y traviesa adornó el rostro del tigre al recordar la 'cacería de colitas' del pequeño niño y como no era inusual abrir los ojos sorprendido al sentir unas garritas y unos dientecitos que la verdad no dolían al prenderse de las colas ajenas en los momentos menos esperados mientras el grito de guerra de '¡Colita!' se dejaba escuchar resonando por la enorme cueva que era el refugio de una manada de mas de 20 tigres en los que fueron buenos tiempos.

- "Familia..."- susurró mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cueva, donde encontró a un trío de tigres durmientes... o tal vez dos dormidos y un pequeño cachorro ciego con los ojos cerrados y las orejas atentas. Pero por una vez no le importo. Le dio una pequeña caricia al bebé como un par de días atrás y hasta se aventuró y darle una palmada con la almohadilla de su pata a la cabeza del pequeño Fernando, cuyo nombre ahora tenía un viejo, nuevo y querido significado. Miró al tigre herido y sonrió... si, después de todo aún quedaba algo de lo mejor de la que alguna vez consideró una familia- "Descansa niño."- susurró y fue a posicionarse en su espacio usual para dormir, lo cual hizo mientras miraba a los tigres frente a él.

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, aqui el tercer chapter y sip, es un poco triste. Pero no podía ser de otra manera. He allí un poco de lo que pasó antes... enfoquemonos en lo que vendrá después.

Diego acaba de darse cuenta que tiene un algo parecido a lo que podría ser una familia. Lo que se dará a partir de eso, lo empezarán a ver en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos vemos pronto y gracias por seguir leyendo. Son unos lectores maravillosos.

Besos felinos y abrazos gatunos a todos con todo mi corazón.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Título: El aroma correcto**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de películas de Ice Age son propiedad exclusiva de Blue Sky Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico (en este caso más bien seria tigre-tigre xD, por lo que también es medio zoofílico); si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Incluye las películas de la primera a la tercera.

Y ahora al fic, enjoy the chapter.

**Capítulo IV**

Un nuevo día comenzaba y para Diego, el tigre dientes de sable, las cosas no podían haber ido más de un extremo al otro ni aunque lo hubiese planeado.

El día anterior se había quedado pensando durante horas por la noche, puesto que se había despertado cuando la pequeña Helena había regresado cansada y feliz de jugar casi toda la tarde con Morita y el pobre macho no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño hasta varias horas después mientras, echado de lado, contemplaba a aquella manada durmiendo en un rincón de su cueva.

Los pensamientos que lo rondaron sin duda habían sido variados, yendo desde flashbacks del pasado en donde imágenes de Helena, la madre del que ahora se hacía llamar Daniel, regañaba al pequeño Alejandro frente a un sonriente Fernando por alguna travesura y también de lo que fue aquella pequeña familia durmiendo acurrucada como lo hacían ahora los que estaban frente a él; hasta pensamientos y sueños de un futuro ya no tan solitario, aún en compañía de quienes se habían transformado en su familia algunos años atrás pero ahora con la adición de algunos de su especie aumentando esa familia. La verdad era que la idea no sonaba tan mal ¿verdad?... no, para nada. Y en más de una ocasión una sonrisa adornó los labios felinos.

La idea de que él era un buen proveedor y podría sin problemas sostener a todos esos cachorros danzaba feliz entre otras tantas ideas. La manera de iniciar una conversación sobre el tema con Daniel y asegurar su futuro papel como proveedor se multiplicaba en cientos de escenarios uno tras otros, haciéndolo sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Y es que ¿porque habría de negarse el tigre más joven?... la manada conseguía un proveedor capaz y él conseguía la compañía de su propia especie, era una situación donde todos ganaban.

Fue a pocas horas del alba que logró dormir de nuevo, pero eso no le impidió levantarse fresco como una lechuga, listo para cumplir con el auto impuesto papel de proveedor de 'su' nueva manada, con una predisposición y un buen humor envidiables, logrando de paso traer una presa digna de un rey, la cual fue a entregar de muy buen talante.

Helena lo miró un poquito raro, el pequeño Fernando movió una orejita de manera nerviosa, el bebé gorjeó y Daniel agradeció de manera un poco apagada el desayuno, también mirando al tigre mayor un poco raro.

Ni eso le disminuyó el buen humor, solo que durante toda la mañana no pudo encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con Daniel. Eso solo lo puso a pensar mucho más, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que igual y con todas las ganas del mundo de establecerse como proveedor y miembro de la manada de Daniel, no tenía aún un argumento para asegurar dicho puesto.

Así que luego de traer una segunda presa para el desayuno, se puso a pensar de nuevo. No tenía un motivo específico más allá del deseo de tener una familia 'propia' y esa familia se le antojaba tan buena como cualquier otra... tal vez incluso mejor que cualquier otra (aún teniendo en cuenta que los cachorros no eran suyos y la que 'madre' era macho). Aunque si debía de ser sincero consigo mismo, aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

No que le importara mucho tampoco...

Por fin luego del desayuno, luego de retirar los espinazos de los pescados y de que Helena se fuese a jugar con Morita, inmediatamente luego de que Sid le diese una pata a Daniel para ayudarlo a salir de la cueva junto a Fernando y al bebé hasta la sombra del árbol donde una raya más fue puesta; Diego decidió que era tiempo de una buena charla.

Así que se acercó justo cuando Sid anunció que ya regresaba y se dirigió alegre hacia quien sabía dónde; solo que a medida que se acercaba todos los argumentos absolutamente válidos en su cabeza para entrometer su vida en la de los otros felinos, de pronto no eran ni tan válidos ni tan buenos y para cuando llegó al lado de Daniel y los niños, estaba sin palabras.

- "Errmm.. que tal."- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Daniel enarcó una ceja un tanto extrañado pero decidió contestar con total franqueza, algo que al parecer era usual en el más joven.

- "Mejor que ayer, gracias. Con suerte estaré recuperado pronto... espero que así sea."

Diego entonces se sintió mucho más incómodo aún y un tanto fastidiado. Ese comentario iba de frente al hecho de que 'mejorar' significaba 'irse' y eso no le gustaba nada en absoluto al tigre. Sin embargo se obligó a responder.

- "Me alegro"- y se sentó en el suelo buscando que más decir mientras miraba fijamente al ahora también, un tanto incómodo tigre herido.

- "¿Si?."- preguntó entonces Daniel sacando de su ensimismamiento al mayor. Diego lo miró sorprendido por apenas un segundo antes de aclararse la garganta y empezar a hablar.

- "Ah bueno, estaba pensando si quieres ir al riachuelo; ejem... es decir, es bueno que descanses y todo pero sería bueno que en un par de días, cuando mejores, pues... te ejercitaras un rato. Y de todas formas Morita y tu hija Helena se la pasan casi todo el día jugando allí y... tú sabes."

Estaba balbuceando y lo sabía, pero no podía parar. _¿Tú sabes?_ ¡¿Que rayos significaba eso?!.

Sin embargo Daniel pareció analizarlo y asintió.

- "Si, podría ser una buena idea moverme un poco para no entumecerme."- Diego se anotó un punto internamente- "Le preguntaré a Sid si puede acompañarme."

Diego se desinfló todo.

- "Sid, buena idea..."- comentó un poco desganado. Otro silencio incómodo- "¿Necesitas algo?."

- "No gracias."- respondió el otro y se echó a descansar cerrando los ojos. Fin de la conversación.

Diego suspiró mientras se retiraba de mala gana, las cosas no resultaron en lo absoluto como él quería. Se retiró renegando por lo bajo mientras pasaba a Manny sin siquiera notar su enorme presencia. No hay que ser genio para saber que al mamut eso se le hizo muy raro. Alzó una ceja inquisitiva mientras sumab en su cabeza.

Y básicamente así pasó el día siguiente a las shockeantes revelaciones de Daniel... o el día de la sexta marca en el árbol, como sea.

Y para desgracia de Diego, también fue lo mismo el día de la séptima marca, así como el día de la octava marca de lo que fuese que estaba siendo marcado.

Esos días Diego solo se contentó con ver a los otros dormidos en su cueva, cada vez más ilusionado con la idea de ver dicha cueva siempre llena de tigres y vitalidad, llena de una familia y fungiendo como un verdadero hogar.

Fue para el día con la novena marca que un Daniel, ansioso, fue a paso lento hacia la rivera del riachuelo donde Helena ya jugaba hacía un par de horas con Morita; y mientras el pequeño Fernando caminaba a la par de su 'madre' con las orejas bien atentas, Sid llevaba alegre a bebé Diego. Diego adulto los siguió a la distancia y se contentó con ver a los otros relajarse un rato y eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Morita, Sid y los gemelos pesadilla rondaron alrededor de los tigres durante la mañana que se quedaron y para cuando Diego avisó que iba a pescar el almuerzo, Manny le sugirió al herido y su prole que fuesen a descansar.

- "Naaah, mejor quédense a comer aquí chicos."- sugirió Sid con una sonrisa- "Los picnic alegran la vida y el pescado estará incluso más fresco porque Diego lo va a sacar directo del rio a unos pasos de distancia ¿Que dicen?."

Y la familia de tigres aceptó y eso alegró a Diego quien, aunque suene tonto, trató de lucirse como nunca y hasta nadó un poco para sacar incluso peces grandes del fondo. Al salir con la presa y ver la carita sorprendida de Helena y la mirada que le daba Daniel, decidió que el remojón había valido la pena.

- "No recordaba que supieses nadar."- mencionó el tigre herido justo antes de iniciar el regreso a la cueva.

- "Hasta un tigre adulto como yo puede aprender trucos nuevos."- señaló el otro cuasi hinchando el pecho. Daniel asintió pensativo antes de empezar a andar con dirección a la cueva, con Sid al lado llevando al bebé una vez más y con Morita conversando con Helena y hasta teniendo de escucha al siempre silencioso Fernando, quien trataba de seguir el sonido de las pisadas de su protector y a la vez estar atento a la conversación interminable de esas dos.

Diego sonrió antes de seguir a los demás.

Manny de nuevo se quedó observándolo todo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Fue durante esa noche que un sonido despertó a Diego y no le gustó lo que vio. Daniel se removía inquieto en su sitio, sus músculos estaban tensos y jadeaba un poco.

Estaba sufriendo una pesadilla.

Diego se acercó indeciso sobre que hacer. Helena estaba bien dormida y el bebé se removía un poco inquieto por tanto movimiento, pero no parecía ir a despertar. Fernando sin embargo tenía los ojos abiertos aún cuando no le sirviese de mucho y trataba de acomodarse contra su 'madre' de alguna manera que infundiera tranquilidad al de la pesadilla. Esa parecía una buena idea.

Diego comenzó a darle vueltas al montón de tigres y Fernando se quedó quieto. Finalmente Diego encontró un punto en el cual podría acomodarse sin molestar a los cachorros... por lo menos no a los que dormían. Se acercó a Fernando y le susurró bajito.

- "Muévete un poco al lado... al otro lado."- dijo casi en un suspiro y con voz calmada, por lo cual el cachorro aunque dudoso le hizo caso. Y Diego se acomodó dándole de súbito un poco de calor al otro tigre y de paso recibiendo él mismo una agradable ola de calor felino.

-"Shhh... tranquilo."- susurró ahora en la oreja del otro gato adulto cuando notó una disminución en los erráticos movimientos y con satisfacción notó minutos después el regreso de una calma absoluta en el sueño del otro. No pudo evitar empezar a ronronear ante eso, con lo cual de pronto tenía la atención del tigresito pequeño encima suyo, el cual enfocó la atención de sus orejitas en el suave sonido.

Tal vez fueron un par de horas las que pasó así Diego o tal vez menos tiempo, no estaba seguro; pero lo que si sabía era que esa cercanía no solo había tranquilizado a Daniel, él mismo se sentía más relajado que en mucho tiempo. Se paró con reticencia, no muy feliz de perder dicho calor, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo justificar su presencia para cuando despertase el otro. _¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla_? Incluso con el niño como testigo, algo en su interior le dijo que mejor era retirarse aunque no quisiera. Se paró con destreza y miró al pequeño gatito ciego, ahora con las orejitas algo aplastadas y visiblemente dormido, miró a los otros niños también bastante dormidos y finalmente a quien fungía de joven madre, en absoluta paz. Fue raro, pero todo aquello solo hizo que su sensación de bienestar se incrementara.

- "Duerme bien niño."- susurró alejándose a su rincón, en donde se acomodó y cerró los ojos; el aroma de aquella manada aún en su pelaje, olor a niños y a algo más, una mezcla de almizcle de macho pero demasiado suave para provenir de un adulto aunque así fuese, con tintes de las hierbas aromáticas que de vez en cuando había visto masticar a Daniel y a... ¿sol?. Si, aroma a un día soleado producto de quedarse afuera bajo el árbol casi todos los días desde que llegó. Era perfecto, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y el sueño por fin lo invadía.

_Absolutamente perfecto._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al amanecer del siguiente día, el día de la décima marca, Diego decidió hablar si o si con Daniel, sobre todo porque a pesar de que el chico despertó sin rastro de la pesadilla que había sufrido, ni bien vio la cantidad de marcas en el árbol, se tornó muy nervioso. Algo molestaba al chico, algo que tenía que ver con el tiempo que pasaba día a día. ¿Sería por los atacantes de la pequeña manada? ¿Sería que habían amenazado a Daniel? La idea no la gustó para nada al tigre mayor. Sip, una conversación venía en camino.

Lástima que las cosas rara vez salen como son planeadas. Las horas pasaban y Diego no encontraba el momento ideal para hablar.

Finalmente Diego caminó, luego de tomar una siesta tras el almuerzo nuevamente a la orilla del riachuelo, derrotado hacia su cueva. Daniel estaba en un estado casi frenético, difícilmente se quedaba quieto más de 5 minutos y ni que decir de estar en un mismo lugar.

Lo que por supuesto no se esperó era encontrar la cueva ocupada.

- "¿Sid? ¿Que haces aquí?."- preguntó el tigre al ver al perezoso gigante sentado donde usualmente se acurrucaban Daniel y sus cachorros para dormir, solo que no estaba relajado y alegre como siempre, sino algo nervioso y aprehensivo... aunque la cara de alivio que puso al ver al tigre entrar fue bastante notoria.

- "¡Diego!"- chilló el perezoso y casi -casi- abraza al recién llegado, aunque eso no sucedió, no debido a la resistencia del tigre usualmente ignorada, sino al evidente apuro del perezoso- "¡Que bueno que llegas! ¡Creí que nadie iba a venir!... ayúdame por favooooor."- suplicó haciendo gala del montón de movimientos erráticos que siempre presentaba cuando pedía algo a alguno de sus amigos- "Le dije a Dani que le echaría una garra pero me olvidé que ya había quedado con Ellie para ir a recoger bayas y no puedo dejarlo solo."- comenzó a hablar el otro de manera por completo arrebatada... para no variar. Diego trataba de entender.

Sin embargo Sid se colectó solito, allí si apapachó a Diego y le agradeció camino a la salida, por fin diciendo.

- "Entonces te dijo a bebé Diego ¡Me lo cuidas mucho!."- y se fue.

El tigre lo observó con ambas cejas alzadas en sorpresa... eso había sido inesperado. Por fin observó el lugar de donde Sid había salido y notó el bultito moviéndose sobre una camita de hojas... bueno, no era la primera vez que le tocaba hacer de niñero después de todo.

Se acercó al bebé para observarlo más de cerca y no pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez más ¿Que Sid no se había dado cuenta?. Sonrió.

- "¿Pero que tenemos aquí?."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Daniel caminaba a paso rápido... bueno, al paso más acelerado que podía imprimirse a si mismo, de regreso a la cueva. Había estado todo el día fuera junto a Helena (quien aún permanecía jugando con Morita) y a Fernando (quien lo acompañaba), caminando de un lado a otro mientras probaba que tanto tiempo podía quedarse parado. Definitivamente más tiempo que cuando llegó, estaba mucho mejor de lo que debería de estar... pero no era suficiente.

Suspiró cansado en más de un sentido. Su curación no iba a la velocidad esperada.

Por fin arribó a la cueva con Fernando aún detrás y entró a esta. Y el corazón casi se le para en el pecho por lo que vio.

Pudo ver al otro tigre adulto encima del bultito que sabía era su cachorrito bebé y por su mente no pasaron ideas muy alegres respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo. Demasiado había visto y vivido en su corta vida para estar feliz al ver a un macho adulto extraño encima de uno de sus crías, en especial de la que ni siquiera se podía defender. El aire se le fue de los pulmones y no pudo evitar jadear.

Entonces Diego volteó y... ¿esbozó una gran sonrisa?

- "¡Ey!."- llamó alegre mientras lo miraba- "Creí que ya no venías, demoraste mucho."- siguió diciendo de buen humor sin percatarse siquiera de lo pálida que se veía la nariz de Daniel- "Mira..."- dijo entonces volviendo a voltear su atención sobre el bebé y sujetándolo de pronto del cogote y alzándolo para que el otro pudiese observarlo- "quien pensó en saludar hoy."- terminó de decir aún alegre y con la boca llena por sujetar al bebé.

Y Daniel no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Su bebé... su Dieguito...

- "¡Abrió los ojos!."- susurró lleno de emoción y hasta Fernando emitió una exclamación de asombro dejando salir su voz por un segundo.

Ah, entonces el niño puede hablar después de todo, pensó Diego. Pero no pudo seguir pensando pues Daniel se acercó y acarició con el hocico de manera casi reverente al bebé, quien con los ojos por fin abiertos acababa de aumentar sus posibilidades de sobrevivencia varias veces más. Su bebé iba a vivir... su pequeño Diego, el cual lo miraba con ojitos nublados iba a vivir. Cerró los ojos centrándose en el tacto y olor de su niñito bello.

Aunque de pronto el bebé fue retirado de en frente suyo sin previo aviso y al abrir los ojos ya no había nadie delante suyo. Aunque no se quedó con la incertidumbre del que pasó por más de un par de segundos pues de pronto sintió algo detrás suyo.

- "Y esa es la cola... mira la colita enfrente tuyo... en nombre de todas las colas atacadas en el mundo, esa cola ahora en tu presa. Vamos... atrapa la colita ¿puedes decir colita?."- escuchó la voz profunda del tigre mayor decir con buen humor y quizás de la sorpresa no pudo actuar como por... un par de minutos. Por lo menos hasta que sintió lo que supo eran las pequeñas patitas suaves de su bebé justo encima de su cola. No estaba seguro de si enojarse o dejarse hacer o qué... optó por ninguna de las anteriores. Volteó sobre su eje en 180 grados quedando de nuevo frente a frente a su bebé aún sujeto por el enorme tigre, de una manera bastante delicada vale aclarar, y tras lanzarle una mirada bastante asesina al idiota que decía cosas sobre colitas que de pronto lo transportaban a recuerdos que prefería ignorar, le quitó al niño del hocico con bastante delicadeza al otro para colocarlo de nuevo sobre la camita de hojas.

- "¡Oye!."- se quejó Diego entonces- "Estaba en medio de algo importante."- argumentó con voz ofendida... aunque no en serio.

Daniel rodó los ojos mientras se aseguraba que el bebé estuviese bien acomodado y sin voltear, pues no quería quitarle los ojos de encima a su pequeño, preguntó casi con sorna.

- "Solo para no perder ilación ¿Cual era esa lección tan importante?."

- "Revancha por todas las colas que cierto 'niño' cazó en cierta manada. Viéndolo así es casi providencial que su nombre sea Diego."

Daniel gruñó por lo bajo. La verdad era que un poco de sus aventuras infantiles recordaba, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para sentirse avergonzado por ello. No que lo fuera a admitir por supuesto.

- "No tengo idea a lo que te refieres."- fue la respuesta que Diego obtuvo ante la declaración que dio. Claro que lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que a Daniel ni le pasó por la cabeza que podría y mucho menos iba a ocurrir.

- "Venganza."- de pronto medio rugió el tigre y lo que sintió Daniel no fue exactamente un ataque en su cola sino... sino...

Su trasero fue directo al suelo donde se sentó alelado mientras sentía su rostro acalorarse todo.

- "Erm... bueno... voy a buscar a las niñas, ya está haciendo frio después de todo."- y Diego salió de la cueva en un tris.

Daniel aún no se lo creía.

Diego salió de la cueva un tanto anonadado por sus propias acciones también. ¡¿Que rayos había hecho?!. La verdad su impulso había sido más que nada por juego; la idea era darle un empujón al otro, tal vez un arañonsito... hasta un mordisquito juguetón en algún lugar en las patas traseras; cualquier cosa menos... menos...

Lo había lamido. Había lamido la cola de Daniel y lo peor de todo era que le había encantado la sensación, el olor que la noche anterior se había impregnado en su pelaje había sido de pronto más fuerte y embriagador que nunca y no se había podido resistir. Y esa colita se había perfilado esponjosa y lamible. Y lo había sido.

La vergüenza en mezcló con otros sentimientos y no pudo evitar soltar unas sonrisitas nerviosas cuando de pronto se chocó con alguien grande. Mucho más grande que él.

- "¡Ey Manny!."- saludó de muy buen humor y el mamut enarcó una de sus cejas.

- "Diego... ¿que cuenta todo?."

- "Aquí, bien."- contestó el otro con una sonrisa y Manny asintió, entonces extendió la pregunta

- "¿Y Daniel? Hace ya un buen rato que lo vi partir con el machito mayor pero no tengo idea de para donde fueron."

La sonrisa de Diego se anchó como si aquello fuese aún posible y si, aunque Manny no se lo creía pues Diego de paso se sonrojó un poco.

- "Ellos ya llegaron a la cueva, justo salgo de allí. Todo bien allí también... muy bien."- y lo último fue dicho con un aire hasta medio soñador.

Manny suspiró y decidió que ya era hora de hablar con su amigo de manera, pues seria.

- "Diego..."- comenzó Manny como buscando las palabras adecuadas y después de un suspiro continuó- "Ten mucho cuidado con lo que estás haciendo por favor."- cuasi suplicó y Diego lo miró de pronto muy confundido, no entendía nada.

- "¿Cuidado con que?."- preguntó el tigre tan confundido como ya se ha señalado que estaba y Manfred solo pudo soltar otro suspiro.

- "Hablo de Daniel, Diego ten cuidado con lo que haces con Daniel."- explicó el mamut y de pronto el tigre parecía aún más confundido.

Hora de soltar toda la artillería entonces.

- "Diego, estás coqueteando con Daniel... no, déjame terminar ahora que ya comencé."- otro suspiro más, esta conversación recién comenzaba y ya se le hacía pesada al mamut- "Mira, cuando nos conocimos hace ya... muchos años. Oh demonios... me siento viejo. En fin, cuando nos conocimos dejé en claro, aunque lo dijese solo en broma, que no tengo ningún problema con las parejas formadas por machos o por hembras, ni por las interespecies o la combinación."- le recordó Manny al tigre aduciendo a lo sucedido durante el tiempo en que cuidaron del pequeño Bodoque, lo cual era obvio Diego también recordaba por la cara que puso. Manny siguió- "Pero en estos días mi hija ha hecho una buena amiga y mi mujer y Sid se sienten muy a gusto con Daniel y sus cachorros en general. Si soy sincero hasta yo me siento a gusto teniéndolos cerca, pero tú aún eres mi amigo y no voy a mentir... si algo sucede estaré de tu lado antes que del de él aunque me duela admitirlo."

- "Por... ¿Por qué me dices esto?."- Diego preguntó ya no solo confundido sino hasta un poco asustado.

- "Ya te lo dije, estás coqueteándole a ese tigre y creo que ni cuenta te has dado, pero es la verdad y por las sonrisas que te he visto luciendo creo que te está yendo mejor de lo que esperabas. Diego... ¿que es lo que buscas conseguir con esto?."

El tigre negó, la verdad era que ni cuenta se había dado de que coqueteaba ¿en serio lo hacia?.

- "Yo... quiero... una familia."- entonces admitió por primera vez en voz alta los pensamientos que lo rondaban desde hacía unos días y Manny lo miró con algo parecido a la lástima.

- "¿Y así piensas conseguirla?. Diego, no puedes tontear con ese pobre gato herido de esa manera y esperar conseguir lo que tu quieres sin consecuencias. Mira, ni siquiera creo que tenga que ponerme del lado de nadie, si sigues así Daniel se irá por sus propias patas apenas esté bien. Dudo mucho que tras todo lo que ha pasado tenga ganas de que encima jueguen con él."

- "¡Pero yo no estoy jugando!."- reclamó el tigre increíblemente alterado y Manny lo miro serio una vez más.

- "Pero tampoco estás yendo completamente en serio. ¿Quieres una familia? Hay formas más tradicionales de conseguirla si es que te interesa. Ahora si lo que quieres es específicamente a Daniel y a sus cachorros como tu familia entonces la cosa cambia. Piensa en serio lo que estás haciendo Diego y no lo hagas pensando solo en ti, piensa también en él y en sus cachorros."- el mamut suspiró una última vez- "Sea lo que seas que decidas, yo te apoyaré. Y si te sirve de algo, Rosaura volvió al valle... volvió por ti. Al parecer ella también piensa en tener una familia y desea tenerla contigo."

Y dicho aquello el mamut le dio unos toques de apoyo con la trompa en el lomo y se fue por su lado, dejando a un tigre por completo confundido tras de si.

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**Notas de la autora **

Wiiiiii, hola gente maravillosa que lee este fic. Solo puedo decir 'Gracias'. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen, marcan como favorito, siguen y dejan reviews en este pequeño proyecto de fic. No saben lo feliz que me hacen, el ánimo que me dan para continuar y hasta como me resuelven a veces los días difíciles y me ponen una sonrisa en el rostro. En serio muchas gracias a Mi Koushiro Yamato, a Purrsephone, Dvaita, Ame Winner, Yuna, Adilene, SeresNisei y proserpinah en Fanfiction, a loretta mink, Akire570, viviana y Lunary en Amor Yaoi y a Ross_rice, Aimee y alexia_1986 en Slasheaven.

Nop... no me demoré tanto esta vez y la verdad aunque no es un graaaan capítulo, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Como pueden ver, las coas avanzan lentas para Diego... un tanto confusas de momento y lentas. Y en cuanto a Daniel, el pobre tiene sus propios problemas, no ésta para pensar en los de Diego, de los cuales ni siquiera tiene conocimiento.

El próximo capítulo prometo un poco más de acción. Gente maravillosa, nos estamos viendo.

Miles de abrazos y besos felinos para todos.

**chibineko chan**

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
